Sire
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. Post 2x22
1. One

**Title: **Sire

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

**Summary: _"_**_She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me."_ Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. _Post 2x22_

**Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

_**Author's Note: This fic begins in between season's one and two. For the sake of this fic, Bonnie's mortal side of the family lives in New Orleans. Basically the premise of this story is Bonnie gets turned into a vampire and is sired to Klaus, and a power play ensues in which both of them try and use the bond to their advantage, Bonnie having Rebekah's assistance throughout. I am skipping the whole Klaus needing Elena's blood to make hybrids thing because I want Elena to be obsolete in this fic and it isn't really needed in the context of this story. I will only say this once so please pay attention: forget everything that you know about the sired bond because I am basically reconstructing it into something that I find more interesting and palatable. Also this story is set mostly in New Orleans because Klaus' existence is going to supremely fuck up the balance in this and Mikael is not the only one who is going to want him dead, so the witches of the Quarter will be involved. That is all I will tell you for now. Hopefully the rest is explained as you read. I am a little under the weather as it were and so this might not be coherent. No editing here so bear with me. As always feedback is very welcome. Thank you for reading!**_

**One**

"_I have never seen a greater monster or miracle in the world than myself."_

_**~Michel de Montaigne**_

It isn't a question as to whether or not he hates her. He does. It is a simple fact that reiterates itself within his mind over and over again as he obsesses over the girl and her power. The problem is that he desires her as well. But she isn't the first witch that has stirred this sort of feeling within him and so he knows what actions that he would take to take in order to remedy them under normal circumstances.

Ordinarily he would attempt to work her over in the same way in which he did the others. He would take his time. He would discover things about her slowly, and use them to infiltrate her life. He would find out the things that she most wanted to hear and then tell them to her. Whisper them into her ear, his voice low and seductive. But this one is different.

The hatred is genuine and mutual. Born of a handful of encounters and a result of the clashes of their motives and the conflict in their personalities. It isn't something that he can bypass with the right sentiments and the right words. And even if he could, he wouldn't because he wants to break her, he wants her to pay for what she had taken from him and for the feelings she had brought to the surface even as she did so.

Because of her, he nearly died. All his plans were nearly ruined. Because she refused to die and stay dead he had lost Greta Martin. He was now without a witch and until he started creating his hybrids he had no other means of protection. No magic at his disposal.

He was not a dumb man. He knew that Damon Salvatore would eventually come for his brother. Knew that the vampire would never be able to face him alone. Knew that Damon would call upon the witch and he would have to face her yet again. He also knew better than to underestimate her. He had before and it would not happen again.

She needed to be eliminated. Eradicated. Wiped out. But killing her would be too easy. Too simple. He wanted her to suffer, but he also wanted her to be powerless in the magical sense. That left one option. He would have turn her.

Everyone was aware that one could be a servant of nature or an abomination of nature, but never both. If he turned her she would lose her power and her connection to the other side. Stefan had told him that she hated there kind and so he knew that she would suffer in more in becoming the monster that she despised. She likely wouldn't even transition. She would suffer, know what she had lost and then she would allow herself to die because she wouldn't be able to handle that loss.

She would die knowing that he was responsible. Knowing that she had paid for the transgressions against him, minor as they were. He was vengeful in nature, however, and even minor transgressions had to be atoned for in his eyes. Besides, she was a threat, and threats could not be allowed to let stand.

His intentions were clear and so even before he began to build his army, Klaus had sought the witch out. Followed Bonnie Bennett to New Orleans. A city where her mortal family dwelled. A city where he himself was once lord and master. A city he had fled from to escape from the same men that he was still running from now. Mikael. The man that he had once called father.

His presence in the city was yet unknown and he wanted it to stay that way. There were people that he had left behind that would not be pleased with his presence. There was a whole supernatural population that dwelled and intermingled with the mortal citizens that were just as likely to target Klaus as they were to welcome him.

He had done what he had set out to do. He had unleashed his wolf and had broken the hybrid curse. But there were consequences for breaking the balance and that was what his existence did. There was more than Mikael to worry about. There would be witches in the earthly realm and on the other side that would want to stop his progress. That would want to keep him from creating the army he so wanted to birth. And the witches in New Orleans were plentiful enough for him not to want to risk his existence on which side that they would land on.

It amused him that the witch's mortal family lived in a city with such a huge supernatural population and yet they were ignorant of the supernatural. Were the witch not mourning the fact that she would not be able to spend the summer with her toddler of a boyfriend; the witch would have realized the vastness of the supernatural community herself.

He had been watching her for days and she had hardly left the apartment that she was sharing with her wayward aunt whose name was Bernadette, and who fancied herself an artist. Bonnie Bennett had declared one of richest cities in culture, people, music, and magic, to be boring because she had not left the house to experience it and now she would not get the chance to.

Klaus watched her on this night as well. Sat out on her fire escape in the dense darkness and watched the girl sitting on the bed in a room that was her cousins before the man had moved in with his girlfriend a month earlier. It was a funny thing, the amount of information he was able to get about her and her family from just observing from afar. He probably knew more about her then her friends did and that was just sad.

His own family still inhabited their coffins in a storage unit at a self-storage facility on Bourbon Street. Stefan was out enjoying the city's night life and scoping things out. He had reported back to Klaus that though there were wolves in the city, they seemed to be in hiding. Klaus could lure them out easily with the promise of power and freedom he said, and so Klaus would, as soon as Bonnie was taken care of.

Klaus adjusted his leather jacket and made himself comfortable on the step on which he sat. He stretched out his jean clad legs, his boots sliding against the bars. He checked his watch and frowned. The witch was usually in bed by now.

He watched as she finally closed the grimoire that she had been looking in. That seemed to be all that she did. Look through grimoires and attempt to contact her friends in Mystic Falls through some means or another. However, she normally failed. Now that there wasn't a threat lurking over their heads, it seemed that they had no use for her anymore.

He had found out through the very few conversations she had managed to have with the others, that they had found a way to allow the Gilbert girl to survive the sacrifice. He didn't care. She meant nothing in the long run and seeing as she had had the witch in her arsenal it didn't surprise him much. He would of course have to kill her if her surviving hindered the progression of him making the hybrids in any way, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He doubted it would have an effect in the long run. Elijah had been sure that the elixir that he had hoped would spare Katerina before would not have interfered with Klaus' plans had it worked. So whatever means the witch had used to spare Elena Gilbert, would likely not hinder him in any way.

His attention returned to Bonnie when she began to dress for bed. He watched with interest as she put on her pajamas. She was beautiful, he could admit that. From her dark curls, to her almond skin, to the eyes that seemed to flicker from green to hazel depending on the light. He found appeal in it all. Her small stature. Her crooked mouth. Her flat stomach. Her toned legs. Her small hands and slender fingers.

It was a waste. That beauty. That power. He would have to tamper it out, all because he knew that he could not sway her and her loyalty would never be to him.

As she slipped into shorts and a tank top and moved to turn on the light, Klaus anticipated his chance to strike. When the room was pitched in black, he listened as she got into bed. Listened as she settled into position. She slept on the right side. He favored the left. They were opposites in all respects in seemed.

He waited as she laid down, shuffling on the bed until had made herself comfortable. Within twenty minutes she was asleep. His enhanced hearing allowed him hear the moment when her breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed.

He stood from his sitting position and squatted in front of the window. Making sure to keep his movements were quiet, he forced the window open. He was greeted by the soft sound of her snoring as he climbed through the window and into the bedroom.

He moved forward, easily able to see his way in the dark. Walking up to the bed, he watched her for a moment. She was smiling softly in her sleep. At peace.

Peace was something that he had never been able to find. Even now, after coming so close to accomplishing what he had spent decades trying to achieve, all that Klaus had was unrest. If he could not have peace, then the witch would not have peace.

Reaching down, he ran his fingers along the side of her face. A gently caress. A mock display of affection.

A moment later he was pinching her nose, cutting off her air supply. He allowed his fangs to descend and bit into his wrist. He watched the black red blood flow from the wound as he waited. It did not take long for her both to open in search of air.

Klaus pressed his wrist to her lips, his blood flowing freely into her mouth. He let go of her nose as her green eyes snapped open. There was surprise. There was fear. There was panic. He smiled smugly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He bore his weight down on her as she began to struggling against him as woke.

"Shhhh," he said, his hand moving to wrap around her wrists, "It'll all be over soon, love."

He brought her wrist up to his lips, kissing her pulse point. He wanted to taste her before he killed. Wanted her blood in his mouth. On his tongue. She smelled like lily of the valley. The sweet woodland scent wafted into his nostrils as he bit down and got the first taste of her.

Her blood was smooth and rich. Her blood had a bitter sweet taste that reminded him of dark chocolate. He could taste her fear as she continued to struggle and tried to scream. Even in her panic she was beautiful. The artist in him could appreciate the scene. The director of a horror film could not have choreographed it better.

As he pulled away from her, he hated her all the more. Even the taste of her blood was something he now coveted. "Were you not so stubborn," a pause, as he licked her blood from his lips, "I could make you something great."

In a different world she could be his greatest creation. He had manipulated. He had fucked. He had trained. He had seen potential in many a witch. But the potential of Bonnie Bennett was something he had never witnessed. It almost pained him to kill her, and all because her loyalty was in the wrong place.

As he finally freed her from his grasp she spat what blood that she had not been forced to swallow at his face. He chuckled darkly as she clutched her wounded wrist to her chest, and forced her body to sit upward. "What the hell do you want from me?" She spat, eyes darting around the room in search of an escape.

She would not scream for her aunt he knew. As much as Klaus respected the woman's artwork, he would kill dear Aunt Bernadette in a minute if she got in his way.

"All I want," he whispered, leaning in until his lips brushed against her face as he spoke, "Is you out of my way."

She moved to make a run for it, but he was on her in seconds. He wrapped his hands around her neck before snapping it violently. Her limp back onto the bed a moment later.

Not bothering to cover his tracks or clean up the blood that now stained the white floral printed sheets, Klaus picked up the witch and carried her toward the window. He would take her to his haunt. Wait for her to wake. Look into her eyes as she did. Then he would laugh as he watched the moment that she realized that she had come back a monster.

**:::**

Stefan Salvatore had spent majority of his time with Klaus, avoiding the hybrid, binging on blood, and trying not to think about the things he had left behind in Mystic Falls. New Orleans had been a wonderful distraction thus far.

The city was too full of life for him to be bored and to brood. However, his mission tonight had been to search the city for wolves. It had taken some work. He had had to listen into a few conversation. Interrogate a few witches in the quarter.

Things had changed since the last time Stefan had been there. The werewolves were in hiding. The witches no longer freely practice magic. The city belonged to the vampires now, and was kept under the rule of one. Marcellus Gerard, known simply to most as Marcel.

Stefan had not seen him. He had however, warned Klaus about him, and there was a look of recognition on the hybrids face that told Stefan that he knew the name. There had been pride there as well, though Stefan could not figure out the source of it.

However, Stefan did not really had time to dwell on it. After he had given him the information that he needed, Klaus had thrown two curve balls at Stefan. The first being the memories he had caused to resurface. Memories that had taken place nearly ninety years prior. Memories of himself, Klaus, and Klaus' sister Rebekah. Memories that had blindsided Stefan, but meant very little to him in the long run.

There had been many people in Stefan's past that he regretted. Many things he had done that he was ashamed of. Particularly during his years as a ripper. While he could not feel as much remorse for his actions now that he was back to binging, he also did not feel any particular new closeness toward Klaus as the hybrid had hope that he would. He just saw Klaus and Rebekah as one more thing in his past that he had lived to regret.

It was the second thing that Klaus had revealed that Stefan found to be disturbing. It had been Bonnie Bennett. The once powerful witch, limp and lifeless. Though, she would wake. When she woke, she would be the very thing that she despised.

Stefan had known one day that being associated with them would bring Bonnie into the path of irrevocable danger. It many ways it already had, starting with her being kidnapped by Annabelle Johnson and ending now with this. It had happened so many times before. The burning of Emily Bennett. The death of Sheila Bennett. But they never changed their ways. Never looked for other resources. Never thought to protect the witches that gave to them time and time again. They had just watched them fall and found someone new.

Even now much of Stefan's remorse had to do with the fact that Bonnie being turned would hurt Elena. The witch had been at deaths door before and so he could not feel too sorry for her now. Particularly when many times she volunteered herself for. While he took on most of the responsibility, he gave her some as well. Besides, he reasoned that if she allowed herself to do so she would live.

Stefan watched her, chained to the bed in one of the many rooms in the house that Klaus had rented. Her hair was wild. She still wore her blood stained pajamas. Klaus had gone to wake his sister. It was Stefan's job to tell him when Bonnie was close to waking. He had wanted to be there he said. The moment that she opened her eyes.

Stefan already planned on defying him. Already planning on being the first person that she saw when she awoke. He knew that Klaus was counting on Bonnie to refuse to transition and to die. So he planned to offer her blood. Convince her to live. Tell her that she deserved life. That she could live without her powers. He knew that he owed her at least that much.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett's eyes snapped open and she was met with unfamiliar surroundings. The colors in the room were too bright. She was able to make out far too many sights. Able to hear too many sounds. Including another person breathing in the room. Another heartbeat. She turned toward the sound, her movements hindered by the chains holding her arms to the bed.

When she was finally able to meet the eyes of the person who was with her they were the green ones of Stefan Salvatore. "Stefan?" Bonnie frowned, "What's going on? Where am I? Why are you here?"

"We're in one of Klaus' haunts," Stefan said, as he shifted in the chair he had pulled up in front of the bed that Bonnie was on, "Klaus brought you here after her turned you."

"Turned me? What do you mean?" The memories came to her slowly. Waking up from her sleep to the acrid tastes of Klaus' blood. Klaus feeding from her and then snapping her neck. "No," she whispered, "As the realization hit her. That doesn't make sense. I can't be…" She could still feel her powers, could still sense her connection to nature. She couldn't be both could she? But Klaus had been aiming to make hybrids. This could not have been what he had planned could it?

"You need to drink blood," Stefan said, as he began to unchain her, "I have a bag here."

Bonnie shook her head. "I won't do it," she said, "I won't be what you are." As the chains fell from her wrists she glared at him. "I would rather die.'

Even as she spoke her throat was raw and dry with the thirst and she could feel the beginnings of the hunger surfacing.

"You can't just give up," Stefan pressed, "You have to live. To survive. This isn't the end of the world. Or at least it doesn't have to be."

Stefan helped the blood bag to her and Bonnie blinked at him. He frowned. She didn't seem to be tempted by it at all. He opened it, knowing that the scent should have some effect on her in nothing else did. Still Bonnie stared at him, her eyes hard as she shook the chains away from herself.

"I said no. I don't want it." The scent didn't move her at all and something told her that the blood in the bag wasn't going to calm her thirst if she consumed it. Testing if she could still use her powers, Bonnie concentrated on the blood bag until it caught fire.

Stefan dropped it and leapt away from it as it melted into his hand. He looked up at Bonnie, fear in his eyes. "How in the hell did you do that?"

He knew she was a witch before and so she assumed based on his shock, that she was right. If she was truly a vampire now, then she should not still have her powers.

Before she could process the revelation a scent hit her and her mouth began to water. She looked at Stefan's hand and realized that he had been burned. Blood seeped from the wound and she couldn't help but lick her lips as she caught sight of it.

"Bonnie?" He was wary as her eyes became hungry. A moment later she pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Fangs pierced the skin of his neck and he could feel as the blood began to drain from his body.

The blood was smooth and honeyed as it flowed down Bonnie's throat and finally the ache in it stopped. When she had had her feel she pulled away from Stefan breathing hard and she stood.

As she turned away from where he lay now unconscious on the ground she caught sight of herself in a nearby mirror. Her eyes hand gone from green to a fire amber. Blood covered her mouth and black veins pulsed beneath her eyes. She looked every bit the monster that she had accused so many of being.

She reached up and touched her blood stained fangs. She heard the sobs that came before she felt them. She lifted the hem of her tank top and frantically wiped the blood from her mouth. This could not be real. This had to be a dream. No a nightmare.

She had to get out of there. She had to find help. If there was help to be found. She turned looking for an escape and she saw the door. But somehow she could feel Klaus….somewhere in the house she was end and if she went through that door she would go to him. Something was telling her to go to him.

Shaking her head again she took a deep breath. Why would she want to go to him? That didn't makes sense. He had been the one to do this to her. Bonnie looked for another away and turned her gazed toward a set of windows just across the room.

Bonnie held out her hands toward the window across the room, concentrating her powers until the glass shattered. She sped toward it a moment later and leaped out of. She was surprised as she reached the ground below, landing on her feet.

Knowing she would only have one chance to escape while Stefan was out, she ran away from the house, not knowing where she was going and looking back to see if she was being followed.

**:::**

Marcel Gerard moved through the city streets of New Orleans in search of the source of the magic that Davina Claire had warned him of, his men flanking either side of him. The Mikaelsons were back in the city. "The old ones," Davina called them.

The witches on the other side talked. Some more than others. He had known for a while now that his former mentor had finally managed to break the hybrid curse. Still he was surprised that his first stop had been New Orleans. He had found out he had come to the city, not to reunite with his former protégé but in search of a novice witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett.

The witches of the quarter knew the Bennett name well and Marcel had had the girl watched for the first few days when she had arrived. He had thought, with the notoriety of the name, and the power Davina had sensed in her, that she would be a threat. She wasn't like the other witches in the city. Her magic was not ancestral, but her own. Were she to aid the other witches, he knew that he would have a problem on his hands.

However, the girl spent most of her time at home. The family that she was staying with was mortal and she herself seemed to be oblivious of the supernatural underbelly of city in which she was staying in temporarily. Marcel, seeing nothing there, had dropped the watch on her. But it seemed that he had done so too soon.

Ever since Klaus had broken the hybrid curse, a witch on the other side had been spreading word like wild fire that he needed to be killed to keep the balance of things in effect. The news was kept among the witches, and it was only Marcel's control over the ones in the quarter that gave him access to the information. The witch was promises all kinds of power and reward to whoever could off he hybrid, the problem was, him being what he was now meant that no one knew how.

There had been rumors of a weapon that could kill an Original but no one had ever seen it. The witches of the quarter were too scared to try and come up with a spell that would help them find it or that would do what the weapon could do were they to have it, because of Marcel's hold over them. Even with the mystery witch on the other side promising their freedom.

As it turned out, according to Davina, Klaus' blood was the issue that was causing the witches on the other side to riot. It wasn't just the matter of him being a hybrid of a wolf and a vampire, no….because he was also born to a woman who had been a witch. He had hit the supernatural trifecta as far as bloodlines went. Born to a witch and werewolf, and one of the first vampires ever to be created. That meant that Klaus could not only combine the werewolf and vampire species, but with his blood and the right spell the wolf and witch species as well. It also meant that were he to turn a witch, she would keep her powers. She would be both a servant of nature and an abomination of one, something that was unheard of.

Marcel knew Klaus well. Knew about his thirst for power. Knew about the many ways in which is identity as a hybrid had made him feel unnatural and alone. He knew that if he found out what his blood could create, that he would think himself a god. That he would turn the supernatural world on his head. The man had always had a thing for witches as it was, as he had always said, "The worse thing about keeping witches is that they're not immortal. Every time I find a good witch I lose her."

It had been the truth, and Klaus had always kept search. Searching for a new witch to possess. To use. To fuck. To take advantage of. To own. Each time one was lost to him or slipped through his fingers. That was why, if Marcel had been privy to all of the information sooner, he would have kept watching the Bennett girl.

Now it was too late. Klaus had turned a witch from the most powerful line in existence and now Marcel had to find her before Klaus did. Marcel didn't hold any ill will toward Klaus. While there was no love lost between them since the Mikaelsons had fled the city leaving the vampire population to get slaughtered by their father, he wished no harm to come to him. The issue here was that Marcel needed to keep control of the city. He couldn't protect Davina the way he had promised, or his men, if he let it slip through his fingers. Klaus and the Bennett girl were a potential threat to that and it had been Klaus that had taught him that all threats had to be eliminated.

He didn't like the idea of killing an innocent witch whose only crime was to coming to visit her family at the wrong time, but Marcel had killed people for less before. The Bennett witch would just have to be collateral damage. Having her would make Klaus an even stronger adversary were he to try and come for the city that had once been his and so in Marcel's eyes the choice was a simple one.

He stopped, gesturing for his men to do the same as the street lights began to flash around them and the wind picked up. He could hear the sound of heavy breathing. Bare feet hitting the concrete as they ran in his direction.

His brown eyes scanned the streets and he and his men positioned themselves to attack. However, he froze as the witch came into view, surprised by what he saw.

This was not hybrid monster poised to help Klaus overthrow his kingdom if he so chose. This was a girl. Probably only a couple of years older than Davina, if that. She was scared. No terrified. As she ran, her eyes darting around in search of help or shelter. Her hair was wild and she wore nothing but ripped bloodied pajamas and he knew that whatever was going on Klaus hadn't gotten to her yet.

He had seen signs, of Klaus' control. He had been victim of it. He had seen what it had done to the Mikaelson siblings, the things and the people that it forced them to allow Klaus to take from them. All in the name of family. All in the name of loyalty. The problem was the things that Klaus expected from the people around him were hardly ever returned. He was always too busy trying to control things. To own things. To force things. While Klaus had taught Marcel many things, he had learned on his own something that Klaus would never know.

True trust, and true loyalty, was bred from respect, from love. And even though Marcel wasn't beyond using force, those who were loyal to him and that he was loyal to knew that through other means more often than not. He forced the witches' hands to protect Davina, and he thought about her now as the Bennett witch stopped running as she reached her. He knew as the girl's green eyes met his, that he would be taking another young witch into his fold. If Klaus hadn't gotten to her yet, then there was hope.

His men moved to attack and he barked an order to stop them as the girl moved to do the same. He had expected her to run at the sight of five vampires but she stood up straight, her bare feet digging into the ground as her hand came up in warning. She was a fighter. That was good. She would need to be.

"I know who sent you," she said, as she eyed them, "Just let me go and I won't have to hurt you." She was clearly tired, but he saw the moment her eyes flashed an odd amber color, the orange hue reminding him of fire and he took a step back.

Under different circumstances Marcel might have laughed at the fact that he was being undermined by a teenage girl. But she was no ordinary girl. And though she was still a baby vamp, she also had her powers and it was clear even being the novice that she was she was ready to use them. "I know who you are Bonnie," he said, carefully, "And I know who you think sent me. But I'm not here to help Klaus." Something passed over her face as he said his former mentor's name that was akin to longing and he thought maybe he was wrong about getting to her before Klaus had.

"Well, I don't know you and you know me. You also know Klaus so he must have told you who I am. Sent you to bring me back to him," she reasoned.

"I know Klaus because he used to have control of this city a while back," Marcel explained, careful to leave out that Klaus was once his friend, "The city belongs to me now. And as for how I know you. Well…who doesn't know the name Bennett?"

The fight was slowly slipping out of her, he could tell, but she stood her ground. "Who ar you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Marcel Gerard and I just want to help you," Marcel told her, "Take you somewhere safe." He noted as she shivered and he frowned. He slowly removed the suede jacket her was wearing, carefully so that he wouldn't startle her. He held it out to her in offering.

His men took the turn of events in stride. They trusted him and so they trusted his judgment. He wasn't surprised as Theirry moved forward, taking off his the skull cap he was wearing and offered it up to her as well.

The girl seemed skittish and wary. "You really just want to help me?" She was desperately searching his face. She must have found what she was looking for as he nodded, because the next moment she was taking the jacket from his hands and wrapping it around herself. She took the hat as well. It wasn't a particularly cold night but she was barely dressed and he could tell that the cold was coming from somewhere much deeper than the wind blowing around them.

He held out his hand to her and she stared at a moment. Just as she reached out to take it, she stopped, shaking her head. She was holding her head a moment later, falling to her knees. Marcel knelt down next to her, unsure as to what had happened, until she spoke. "He's in head," she whispered, tears springing into her eyes, "he keeps calling me. He want stop. He's worried about me. I have to go to him…..But I can't….I can't….." She began to beat her fist against her head and rock back and forth. "He did this to me," she shook as Marcel grabbed her wrists, "He's a monster. I want to hate him. But his blood, I can feel it in my blood. He's angry. He wants me home. He knows I'm in pain. He doesn't want me in pain…."

"Shit," he heard Theirry mutter behind him. That was his sentiments exactly. Not only had Klaus managed to create the first vampire and witch hybrid, but the poor girl was trapped in sire bond as well. She was already beginning to feel Klaus' emotions and she had just been turned. It would only get worse. And if what she was saying was any indication, the bond wasn't one sided. Klaus could feel her too. So no matter where Marcel too her, he would find her.

Even after making the realization Marcel tried to calm her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until Klaus' voice subsided from her head. "It's okay," he murmured, "I've got you." He had her for now but he would not have her for long.

**:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson sat down in the study that the sandy haired male vampire had shown her into and waited. She could still remember the time that she had her family had spent in this house and the city. When it had been there's, and now apparently, it was Marcellus Gerard's.

Rebekah had only been awake a few hours. Had barely been able to put on some period appropriate clothes and already she was acting as a go between for her brother and her former lover.

She had woken up to her brother and Stefan's faces and she had allowed herself to hope. But she could read Stefan like the back of her own hand and she knew the moment she looked at him that her brother's actions had lost her someone else. How many loves had it been now? How many years had she lost because she had spent them daggered in her coffin? But still she allowed Klaus to control her.

She had listened intently as he caught her up on his situation because he had told her to pay attention and be quiet when she had demanded to know where they were and why he had waited so long to wake her. She had not asked questions about her siblings because he told her not to. She had not tried to appeal to Stefan because he told her that there was no time in which to do so. She had put on the outfit that he had picked for her and she had walked through the city that was now unfamiliar to her to meet with Marcel to negotiate the release of a witch hybrid that she did not know or care about because Marcel had asked for her and Klaus refused to lose the witch, and especially not to him.

And that was what mattered in the end. Nik's losses. Nik's pain. Nik's suffering. Nik's wants. Nik's methodology. Damn everyone else.

Rebekah stiffened, coming out of her thoughts as the door to the study opened. She forced herself to face forward a wait until Marcel walked around to the other side of the desk that she was sitting behind. He was another loss she had faced due to her brothers choices and her own cowardice.

He looked much the same. Tall, brown skin, muscular build, deep rich eyes that seemed to look right through her. This didn't surprised her, being what they were, they didn't really change in appearance. It was their insides that changed over time. That morphed and bended due to experience. And he had changed, she could tell. Just the way that he looked at her, with less awe and longing that before, could attest to that.

"Where is the witch?" Rebekah asked. She didn't want to get into anything else, just what she had come there for.

"After all this time that's the reception I get," a smile and then a laugh, "I know you just woke up but I would think you would be at least a little happy to see me. After you fled town to escape your father, you must have thought I would have died right?"

"We did what we had to in order to survive," Rebekah said, looking away from his accusing gaze.

"No," Marcel countered, shaking his head, "You did what your brother told you to. Which is what you always do. Which is why you're here. Am I right?"

"It's not as if I have a choice," she spat, turning back to him, "If I cross him then I end up in a coffin. But you know that already."

"There's always a choice Rebekah," Marcel stood, and walked around the desk, sitting down in front of her on the edge it, "I'm going to give you one right now. The girl is upstairs. She isn't just the witch. Her name is Bonnie. She told me her story. The only thing she did to get herself where she is right now is stand up to your brother to protect the people she cares about. That's it. The sad thing is, those people aren't here now and I'm not sure they would be even if they could be because she won't let me contact them because she is protecting them even now. So I promised her I would protect her."

Rebekah frowned as she looked up at him. "Why?" she asked, "So you can beat Nik to the punch and take advantage of her powers before he can so you can keep your precious city? Nik doesn't want the city. He has bigger plans than that. And you should know if you want to use her you'll have a hard time because she's sired to him. He is feeling the effects of the bond even now, that's why he's pissed. He sent me here as a warning-"

"I know about the bond," Marcel interrupted, "I want to help her because she doesn't deserve this. She's just a girl who lost everything in one night for doing the right thing. For not being a coward. Now you have a chance to do the right thing and help me help her." He reached out and took her hands in his. "I know there I'll have to send her back to him," he sighed, "There isn't a way around that. He'll break her. He'll control her and she won't know how to fight him. Not unless we teach her. These bonds….we know how they work. We may not be able to break it, only Klaus can do that and he won't. But you and I both know that these things go both ways. If we teach her how to use this to her advantage then she will have a fighting chance."

"Why would I help her?" Rebekah asked, snatching her hands away, "Why would I go against my own brother for someone I don't even know?"

"Because," Marcel shrugged, "Maybe if you help her then you can learn to help yourself. Your father is still a threat. I get that. But if you think the controlling will stop once Klaus has his army then you're wrong. If you think it will stop with Mikael's death then you're wrong. Klaus will have power over you as long as you allow it. How much more are you going to let him take from you, Rebekah?"

She was silent as she looked away and considered his words. She knew he was right, but he didn't understand how hard it was to break the cycle. Klaus was like family to him at one time, but she was Nik's blood. His sister, and he was her constant. But did that mean she should continuously allow herself to be victimized by him? "We'll have to be careful about this," she said, after a moment.

Marcel smiled and nodded. "I'm always careful."

He called to one of his men instructing them to bring Bonnie down to them. As they left to do his bidding, he turned back to Rebekah. "I better not regret this," she said.

"You won't," he assured her, though he wasn't so sure himself. His attention was caught a moment later as the door opened and Bonnie walked in. She had showered and had powered some of Davina's clothes. She didn't look too worse for wear.

He smiled a little as he studied her. It was clear to him that Klaus still had a type. And it wasn't just witches. It had to be a particular kind of witch. And if Marcel remembered correctly, Niklaus hadn't been the only Original brother who had found witches to be interesting.

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked, eyeing Rebekah, and breaking Marcel out of his thoughts.

"This is Rebekah," Marcel introduced carefully, "She's Klaus' sister."

Bonnie frowned and took a step back. "You said that you would help me," she glared at him, "You promised. Now you're just going to ship me back to him?"

Marcel opened his mouth to defend himself but Rebekah spoke first. "No," she said, "He's not. In fact he's the only reason why I came and not my brother. If Nik had come you would have been dragged out of here by now." The girl just blinked at her and Rebekah sighed. "Marcel came to me because even though Nik and I are similar in temper I am much more reasonable than my brother and I understand what it is like to be under his control," she explained, "He's asked me to help you and I've agreed. But you have to cooperate and you have to do exactly what we say."

Bonnie looked between them both, her eyes full of suspicion and her emotions in turmoil. Everything was heightened and consuming and it was hard for her to concentrate being what she now was. The thing that overshadowed everything was the mixture of feelings that were growing and stirring in her regarding Klaus and she wanted it to be over. But she didn't like her odds if she was going to have rely on another Original.

"We can't break the connection," Rebekah said, eyeing the girl, "But we can navigate around it. Use it to your advantage." She reminded Rebekah of so many others that Nik had taken before her. But there was something different about her. Something that Rebekah couldn't but her finger on.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Bonnie asked.

And there is was. The fight. Rebekah could see it in her eyes even now. She had put up a fight against him and that was likely why Nik found her so much of a draw in the first place. If anyone could circumvent the sired bond, Rebekah thought that it might be this one. "I don't really see that you have a choice," Rebekah finally answered her.

Bonnie still looked doubtful. Rebekah raised an eyebrow as Marcel stepped forward and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I could help it and I mean that," Marcel said, "We just need you to play the game for a little while and we're going to guide you through it."

Rebekah watched as the girl finally nodded. She recognized the look in her eyes, she had seen it many times in herself. It was desperation.

"This bond between me and Klaus," Bonnie said, "What is it? What does it mean?" She had been plagued by hearing his voice all night and his emotions were invading her own. No one had explained it to her as of yet outside of giving the bond a name. Theirry had let it slip however, that it would likely get worse rather than better over time.

"It is a bond that sometimes forms between maker and vampire," Rebekah said, quietly, "Made stronger if there is blood sharing involved." She noted the moment the girl winced, and knew that Nik had tasted her before he had turned her. "No one really knows why it happens. Most attribute it to a compatibility of power. Some a connection formed by feelings that existed prior to the transition. And very few to a intermingling of the souls. Whatever the case, it has a profound effect on both maker and progeny."

Bonnie frowned. "So Klaus can feel it to," she asked.

"Not only that," Marcel said, "But you have almost as much power over him as he has over you. You're both hybrids so there are things that might come up that we don't expect or aren't prepared for but as it stands right now we're going to treat this like any other bond of the same nature."

Bonnie didn't know anything about any of this. As much as she had done for vampires over the past couple of years she knew next to nothing about them outside of what they could do and their need for blood as means of survival. Then again, she didn't know all that much about her kind either. Her lack of knowledge would be her undoing and so she knew that Klaus' sister was right. She had no choice but to trust them. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to him tonight," Rebekah said, "Go along with what he says for now. He needs to feel like he's won. He needs to think he's in control or things will only get worse for you. If we are going to exercise the pull you have on him we have to do it slowly and subtly or it will never work."

"What about my aunt?" Bonnie asked, "My family here. I can keep my friends in the dark for now. He'll go after him if I don't. But if my aunt wakes up tomorrow and I'm not there and she sees the blood…"

"I took care of it already," Marcel said, "Sent some of my men to clean up the mess and collect a few of your things. Some clothes. Your grimiores. Your laptop. Your cell phone. You can call her and tell her whatever you want. Just make sure it'll buy you some time. It wouldn't be safe for you to be around her right now anyway. You might attack her."

Bonnie shook her head. "Human blood doesn't seem to appeal to me," she said, scratching her throat, even now it was hard to control her thirst, "I think it's because I still have my powers. I was meant to protect them not harm them."

"So it's true," Rebekah said, "What Stefan said about you attacking him?"

Bonnie nodded. She thought that there would be fear at the revelation but they both just looked at her curiously as if she were a puzzle they were trying to solve.

"I have more than enough vampires at my disposal," Marcel said after moment, "Many who want to earn daylight rings. I can compel some of the staff at the hospital down the street to draw some blood from them and send the bags over to you in the morning."

"You'd do that?" Bonnie asked, her eyes widening in surprise. The vampires that she had known for much longer would have even gone to that kind of trouble for her and she and Marcel just met. She wondered if this was just how Marcel was or if it was because she was vampire or sorts now and if she should expect for other vampires to treat her differently because of it.

"I told you I would help you," he glanced between Rebekah and Bonnie, then back again, "I'm not someone who breaks promises."

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered, feeling hope since the first time she had woken up a monster.

**:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson lifted his glass of bourbon in salute to Stefan Salvatore as the vampire sat down across from him. He smiled in amusement as Stefan glared at him. Things were going even better than he had expected them to go.

He had wanted to the witch out of his way. He had wanted to watch her suffer. He had mourned her wasted potential. But she had become in just a few hours, his greatest accomplishment.

She would still suffer and yet because of the bond that would grow between them she would not harm him or act against him. He would not have to mourn her loss of potential because he now had the opportunity to recreate. Now that she was both witch and vampire he would no longer have to worry about the mortality of the witch in his arsenal. And because of her existence he now knew that he was not a monster but a miracle. The key to combining the existing supernatural species. The greatest supernatural entity to ever exist.

"How's your neck?" Klaus asked, as Stefan poured himself a drink.

Stefan ignored the question. "Is Rebekah back with Bonnie yet?" he asked. When Klaus shook his head he took a sip from his own glass. "Do you really think Bonnie is just going to roll over and not fight this?"

"She'll try," Klaus laughed, "But it won't matter in the end. I never intended for this to happened but now that it has I couldn't be more pleased." He would use the bond to his advantage in every way imaginable and he would enjoy every moment of it. **"**She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her _ruler_. She is of my creation and so she will _never _escape me."

Stefan responded but Klaus didn't hear him as he suddenly felt Bonnie's presence. She was close. She had not even made it inside of his haunt yet but he could sense her just as easily as if she were already standing next to him. Her emotions were in turmoil and they bombarded him the closer that she came to him.

He set down his glass and stood. Listened to her footsteps as she walked through the house and came closer to the room that he was in. He had been calling to her on and off for some time. Almost the moment he had felt the stirrings of the bond and realized that it was there. She had managed to resist him for a while but he knew that she would come to him now. She would turn herself over to him and he would not let her escape him again.

"Get out," he said, to Stefan, without looking at him. His eyes were on the door to the room. He was waiting for his witch to walk through it.

Stefan stood and left the room and Bonnie entered a moment later. She was much more put together than when she had left but she still looked angry and apprehensive as she closed the door behind her. "Klaus," she nodded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, hands playing with hem of the white dress that she was wearing.

She was trying to ignore the pull she felt toward him he knew. However, he was of no such mind to allow her to do so. "Come here," he said. Her hands clenched into fists but still she walked forward. She stopped in front of him, though not close enough for his liking. "Closer."

Bonnie looked him in the eyes, her own gaze hard. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can," he beckoned her with his index finger, "Now come closer." She moved closer to him and stopped just as she was about to bump into her.

Bonnie cringed as he leaned down and inhaled her sweet flowery scent. "I'll do what you want," Bonnie said, "As much as the thought of hurting you pleased me before I can't fight you physically now because this thing….whatever it is making me feel the opposite. But if you try to hurt me or anyone I care about I will run."

The bond didn't allow him to hurt her either, though her friends were not off limits. Still seeing her in physical or emotional distress would bring him a certain degree of discomfort. But he could handle that. And he wouldn't tell her that. Instead he reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down so that he could speak into her ear. "The painful part is over now," he whispered, "You're mine and I'm going to take such good care of you."

_**End Notes: So there it is. My attempt as a sire bond fic. I am feeling some type of way about it but I want to know what ya'll think so far and if I should continue. It went in a slightly different direction than I planned but if it goes beyond this I plan on incorporating more witchy and wolf mythology and some things about blood combinations and interacting between both species that make up hybrids if that makes any sense. Anyway thanks for reading. **_


	2. Two

**Title: **Sire

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

**Summary: "**She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will _never _escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. _Post 2x22_

**Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

_**Author's Note: To clarify some of things that people mentioned from last chapter. Bonnie as a witch has sustain herself on vampire blood. Which means she didn't really choose to transition, the choice was taken away from her when she attacked Stefan when she was consumed with the blood lust. The rest hopefully be explained as we go along. While Elena is still a non-factor I want to get the Mystic Falls Gang crap out of the way early so that I don't have to deal with them later, so they will be featured lightly in the next couple of chapter before disappearing completely except for Matt and Tyler who might pop up later, because I hate everyone else. No editing here as per usual. Hope you all continue to enjoy this one because I am having fun with it. Love you guys and thanks for reading!**_

**Two**

"_Every act of creation is first of all an act of destruction."_

_~Pablo Picasso_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

Bonnie Bennett opened her eyes to find that the night before hadn't been a dream. Klaus was sitting at her bedside and she could tell that he had been watching her sleep for some time. She sat up in bed quickly drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

It was odd, how intensely that she could feel him. She was hyperaware of him. "Good morning, love," he said, "How did you sleep?"

He seemed genuinely concerned and Bonnie was put off by it and pleased by at the same time. "I need to call my aunt," Bonnie frowned, ignoring the question, "Make sure she knows I'm alright. I left her a message last night but I know that she's going to worry."

"Bernadette is just fine," Klaus said examining Bonnie, searching for signs of any problems with her transition, "I had breakfast with her this morning. We talked about the new exhibit at the New Orleans Museum of Art. We're planning a trip to see it next week."

"What?" Bonnie asked, her anger immediately rising. She could already tell that she was going to have more trouble handling her emotions. Everything she had ever felt seemed to be greater in magnitude. The only thing that had not grown was her hatred of him because there seemed to be something that was preventing it from doing so.

"She and I have become rather good friends over the last few days. She thinks that you and I are an item, finds me to be very charming. How do you think I got into your house last night? You must have realized that I would need an invitation?" He watched as Bonnie's eyes changed from green to amber and he was prepared for her when she charged at him.

He grabbed her around the waist and tackled her onto the bed. Pinning her arms over her head, he climbed on top of her to keep her from struggling.

"I swear if you touch her I'll you myself," even as she said the words she felt pain in the pit of her stomach. _You cannot harm your creator_, a voice inside of her head said, _you are of him, his blood is your blood._ Bonnie growled as she renewed her efforts to get away from him.

"Be still," Klaus hissed. She froze almost immediately as his own eyes yellowed. "No one is going to hurt your kin, now hush," he told her, "It's your own fault that I was able to even target her. You should think twice about keeping your little family in the dark about the supernatural. You are in a city with one of the largest supernatural population in all the states. This is the last place where such secrets need to be kept."

Bonnie had only been half listening. Her newly enhanced senses were working in overdrive to memorize everything about him. Every hair. Every freckle. The timbre of his voice. His scent, a mixture of blood, bourbon, and patchouli. Memorizing things about him that she would now associate with other things. Things that would bring him to mind even when she didn't want to think about him. _Know him_, the voice echoed, _you are his extension_. "Get off of me," Bonnie said aloud, her eyes narrowing.

"Say please," Klaus smirked. He could see her jaw tick. He wanted to tame her. To destroy her and build her up into what he saw fit. But at the same time something in him valued what she was already, more so than before. It was irksome. He was honing into the details that made her up the same way he had been doing in the days he had been following her but something was different. Something was off.

Growing annoyed Bonnie concentrated on building her power instead. It was odd, but she felt as if she had more access to in than she had before. There had always been something restricting her. Holding her back. The spirits. The weakness of her own body. Her lack of knowledge. The nose bleeds. But in that moment she felt as if she had however much power she wanted at her disposal.

She focused her power on him and watched, half of her in glee and half of her in pain as he shot across the room and hit the opposite wall. He slid down on the ground and held his head. "Please," Bonnie said sweetly as she got out of bed.

To her surprise as Klaus stood, he looked not angry, but almost proud. He clapped his hands in mock applause. "Bravo," he said, "You're more powerful than I thought that you would be in this state. I'm pleased. But you need to learn some control or else it will only take you so far."

Something in her felt satisfaction in the fact that she had pleased him and that was her undoing. "I can't do this," she murmured, more to herself than him. She looked toward the window, saw the sun shining in through the curtains and thought that it could possibly be her escape.

She sped toward the window and threw the curtains open, expecting her skin to blister and burn. Instead nothing happened. She glared at the sky as she fell to her knees.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hybrids don't need day walking rings so if you want to kill yourself you are going to have to try harder," he told her, "Especially considering the fact that I plan on doing everything I can to keep you alive and well." He walked up behind her, and reached over her to close the curtains once more. "If you're done being dramatic I've kidnapped some vampires for you to eat for breakfast."

"I don't need you or your vampires," Bonnie frowned, standing, "Marcel said that he would get me blood. He's probably farming his men for me as we speak."

Klaus glared at her as a voice in the back of his mind reared its ugly head. _He is a threat_, it whispered, _remind her who she belongs to._ Ignoring the voice Klaus turned away from her. "You should be careful associating with him," he said.

"He couldn't be any worse than you," Bonnie shot back.

"Perhaps not," Klaus glanced back at her over his shoulder, "But remember he was once under my wing. I am a part of what made him what he was the same as I am responsible for who you are now. And what I can create I can destroy."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Bonnie said, her voice more sure than she actually felt, "You wanted me dead before but now you just want to take advantage of my power. Even if you turn another witch it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be able to do a tenth of what I could do and there is no guarantee that she would be sired to you either."

Klaus was surprised by how well she had read the situation. He had underestimated her again it seemed. Still, even if he would not harm her, that did not mean Marcel was safe. They were old friends and the vampire was once loyal to him. But his mind had already labeled him a threat and if he had to choose between Bonnie and Marcel the choice was clear even with the history involved. "You are right," he nodded, "I would never harm _you_."

Bonnie stiffened as Klaus kissed her cheek and walked away. She did not miss the double meaning of his words.

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

Damon Salvatore was not above drinking during the wee hours of the morning. The bottle of Jim Beam in his hand was already half empty. He sat on the roof of the boarding house, staring out at the sky, taking swigs out of the bottle every so often.

The source of his anxiety was the same was it had been all summer. A combination of his brother being missing, and the girl that he loved being in love with his brother. As he took another swig out of the bottle a few drops spilled on his long sleeved t-shirt. Frowning, he threw the bottle off the roof and watched as it the ground and shattered.

He frowned as he watched a familiar car pull up in front of the house. Sighing, he walked over the edge of the roof and jumped off. Landing on his feet in front of the car in question, he watched as Elena Gilbert turned off the vehicle and climbed out of the driver's side.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be dropping by for a visit?" Damon asked.

Elena blinked at him as she shut the door behind her. "I got your message about Stefan and I came right over," she said, by way of explanation.

He was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with that particular development until later in the day. He had left the message in the middle of the night on purpose, thinking that she wouldn't check her messages until, well after she woke up in the morning. He should have known better. She had been constantly checking her phone on the off chance that Stefan would call all summer.

"You said that you found a lead on where he is," Elena said, regaining his attention.

Nodding, Damon sighed. "He was spotted mixing it up with some vampires in New Orleans," he said.

Elena frowned, as she thought for a moment. When it finally came to her, why the city seemed to stick out in her mind, she smiled. "That's great," Elena said, "Bonnie is there. We could have her look into the lead and if she finds something then we could go and check it out."

Damon was surprised that she didn't just want to head down and scope out the situation herself, like she had been doing in regards to the other leads. "If we do find something we have to be careful," he said, "New Orleans is a hotbed for supernatural activity. Who knows what we could be walking into?"

Elena shrugged. "It's for Stefan," she said, "So I can handle it." Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes Elena pulled out her cell phone and attempted to call Bonnie. She hadn't really spoken to the witch all summer, but Stefan was involved and so Damon wasn't surprised by her sudden eagerness to get ahold of her friend.

Elena frowned as the phone rang and rang without answer. As she disconnected the line she looked at Damon in confusion. "That's weird," she said, "Bonnie usually answers when I call."

"There's only and hours' time difference," Damon shrugged, "She's probably still asleep." He watched as Elena's face fell and he knew before the words left his mouth that he was about to do something that he would likely regret. "How about you and me just hit the road? We can look witchy up when we get there and then we can all hunt down my wayward little brother together?"

Elena nodded, a smile stretching across her lips once more. "Alright," she said, "I just have to go home, grab a few things and talk to Jeremy."

Damon watched as she got into her car and drove away. Shaking his head, he went inside the house in search of more alcohol. As much as he wanted Stefan home, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

**:::**

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

There were much better things that Stefan Salvatore could be doing this early in the morning. He could think of about twenty things without trying, and about one hundred and fifteen if he were really concentrating.

He watched as Klaus circled Bonnie in the center of the room. The room in the ancient house had once been a ball room, Stefan suspected. However, it had been flipped into something else entirely. It had been turned into a training room of sorts. Stakes, guns, crossbows, and other weapons lined the walls. Mats covered the hardwood floor and there were weights and other exercising equipment off to one side.

Klaus was dressed more casually than Stefan had ever seen him. Wearing a black wife beater and a pair of athletic pants, his feet bare. Stefan was similarly attired, his own wife beater white paired with a pair of grey sweatpants. Bonnie's hair was pulled up and she was wearing a tank top that read, "Wake up. Kick ass. Repeat," in black letters and a pair of yoga pants.

Klaus had gotten it into his head that Bonnie needed to learn how to protect herself in ways that did not limit her to using her powers. Bonnie had only agreed because Klaus had told her if she acquiesced to him in this that she would be allowed to leave the house with Rebekah for a few hours to go and visit he aunt.

"Your powers are important of course," Klaus said as he stopped just behind Bonnie, "And we will work on you mastering them and honing them. But magic is something that you are used to something that comes easily to you. Now however, you have new strengths and new abilities. You will have to get used to them. Learn to control them. Learn to use all of your senses. Learn how to manipulate your new found strength in hand to hand combat. Learn how to use your small stature to your advantage. You look weak and so you could easily catch someone who is a threat to you off guard with all the power that you possess."

Stefan watched and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I still don't think that all of this is necessary," Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you, love," Klaus explained, "As much as I wanted you dead before I want you alive now even more." Klaus inhaled her scent, momentarily distracted from his point. _Show her your power_, his mind supplied, _display_. The next moment he found himself grabbing Bonnie from behind. He locked one arm around her waist and the other around her throat. She struggled against him he relished the feel of her squirming against him before remembering himself. "You're thinking like a human," he hissed into ear, "You have the power to get out of this. _Use it_."

Bonnie was frustrated and angry but still she wanted to prove herself to him. She had to prove herself to him. She hated the thought as it entered her head but she went with it all the same.

Stefan watched in shock as Bonnie broke away from Klaus' hold and flipped the hybrid over her head. Klaus hit the mat beneath them with a thud and Bonnie pounced, climbing on top of him and grabbing his wrists. She pinned his arms over his and held him down when he moved to get up.

Bonnie grinned smugly as realized that she had managed to overpower him. Her gratification was momentary as he used her inattention to catch her off guard. He had her pinned to the mat in one swift motion. Bonnie glared up at him, her breathing hard. "You're learning," he said.

Twisting out of his hold, Bonnie lifted her leg kicking Klaus hard enough to send him flying across the room. She lied there on the ground as Klaus laughed, picking himself up. He walked back over to her and Bonnie, even as she laid still, mentally prepared herself for another attack. Instead, Klaus reached out a hand and helped Bonnie to her feet.

As Bonnie stood pulled her into him and placed a kiss on her forehead, noting that she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Good girl," he whispered and Bonnie smiled at his approval in spite of herself.

The tension between them was so palpable that Stefan felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "If you two are just going to play with each other I really don't see why I'm here," he sighed.

After she had attacked him, Stefan felt less inclined to help her than before. But she had fed and that seemed to be able to satisfy her at the moment.

Klaus turned to him, the expression on his face making Stefan think that the hybrid had forgotten that he was even in the room. Klaus took a step away from Bonnie and turned away from the witch completely as he eyed Stefan. "She needs to practice with someone other than me," he said, "Because of the bond she can sense me rather easily. She needs a different target. Another focal point. It's the only way that she'll truly learn to make use of her new gifts."

"I wouldn't call them gifts," Bonnie muttered.

It didn't matter to Klaus what she called them. Like he had suspected, she was the perfect marriage of two distinct species that were never meant to coexist in one form. She was perfection, a progeny of his blood line and her blood line. He could never replicate her no matter how many witches he turned and so he would not try. He would see if he could combine the witch and werewolf bloodlines out of curiosity and too test his own abilities but there would never be another vampire and witch hybrid. She would be his only. His master piece.

He was an artists after all. Even outside of what his blood could create. And so he knew that when a work of art hit a canvas and was without blemish or flaw it could never be redone. There was no blood line as powerful as the Bennett line. And even if he found another Bennett witch, they would never be her, could never be her, and they would likely not even be close to her in strength or power.

Not liking the track his thoughts were taking, Klaus refocused his attention on Stefan. "Be careful with her," he said, "But don't hold yourself back." At Stefan's nod Klaus turned back to Bonnie. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Bonnie wanted to chance disobeying him but decided to go along with him in this at least. As much as she hated to admit it she knew that Klaus was right about her needing to learn to use her abilities.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Klaus instructed Stefan to move to another end of the room with his head. "Now," Klaus said, turning back to Bonnie, "Without looking, see if you can sense where Stefan is."

Stefan's movements were trained and silent and Bonnie frowned as she tried and failed to find him. "I don't know," she said.

"I know it's hard but don't focus on me," Klaus said.

"It isn't hard," Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest. It was. Everything in her wanted to pay attention to Klaus when they were not just in the same room, but anywhere within the same vicinity.

"Stop arguing with me and listen," Klaus frowned, "Use your senses."  
Taking a deep breath Bonnie reminded herself that she was no longer human but vampire. She listened and suddenly picked up the sound Stefan's heartbeat, his breathing. She picked up his scent, cloves, mint, and the sweet copper smell of blood that called out to her. "I've got him," she said keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, watching her closely. She gave a stiff nod and he signaled for Stefan to come after her.

Stefan shot after, at full speed. Bonnie side stepped him at the last minute and he stopped just short of running into a nearby wall. Klaus motioned with his head and Stefan came at her again, from the front this time.

Bonnie dodged him again, but time, she grabbed him by his shirt and flung him across the room into the wall of stakes, causing them to fall onto Stefan as he hit the ground. Stefan's eyes narrowed. He was impressed. Still, he wondered if she would be able to respond as quickly if he had a weapon.

Picking up on of the stakes, Stefan moved to go after Bonnie a third time but was surprised when Klaus accosted him midstride and slammed him into the same wall he had just hit. He groaned in pain as the stake was ripped from his hand and shoved into his stomach.

"You are supposed to be training her not trying to kill her," Klaus spat as he stepped away from Stefan

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and her eyes widened as she looked upon the scene. She took a step away as she caught sight of Stefan's blood and was forced to control herself. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Klaus," she muttered.

"He came at you with a stake," Klaus growled, shoving the stake deeper into Stefan's stomach. They're former friendship notwithstanding he was ready to kill the vampire slowly and painfully.

Bonnie held her breath as she felt her fangs descend. "Klaus, please," she begged, "The blood. I can't…"

Klaus's head snapped around so fast that Stefan heard the crack of his neck. Frowning at Bonnie's loss of control, Klaus let Stefan go. "If you come that close to harming her again I promise you that I will rip your heart out where you stand," Klaus said, a part of him thinking he was overreacting and a part of him thinking that he had not gotten angry enough.

The part that was concerned about Bonnie, though concern was not what he would have called it, won out as he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of the room.

Stefan pulled the stake from his stomach as he watched them walk out of the room. While neither Klaus nor Bonnie seemed too willing to acknowledge the oddness of their behavior Stefan was and did. It had only been a day and already they were showing signs of attachment and protectiveness. He wondered how bad it would be once more time passed. He had a feeling that his best bet was to figure out a way to get out from beneath Klaus's thumb before he was forced to find out.

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

In truth Jeremy Gilbert had been avoiding speaking to Bonnie Bennett all summer. He didn't exactly know how to address the subject of him seeing his the ghosts of his ex-girlfriends. That one in particular, he was certain that he still had feelings for. However, he knew that he would have to tell someone eventually, especially given the fact that Annabelle Johnson was popping up more and more and he was unsure of either her or Vicki Donovan's intentions.

When Elena approached him with the news that she had possibly found Stefan and that he had been spotted in New Orleans he saw it as his opportunity. Bonnie was in New Orleans with her family and so Jeremy thought that it would be best if he went with her and told Bonnie about the ghost development in person. He owed her at least that much.

However, he hadn't been aware that Damon Salvatore would be joining them on the trip. Though, in retrospect he should have known better since Damon's brother was involved. Still he was less than happy to be sitting in the back seat and listening to Elena and Damon bicker back in forth while attempting to dance around the issue of them being attracted to one another.

The thirteen hour drive would likely be the longest of his life. He half listened as they continued their banter, but then something Damon said got his attention. "I don't see how witchy could refer to a city like New Orleans as boring unless she hadn't left the house yet," he said, "I mean the witch population is heavy so it's right up her alley. If she ran into the right person she might be able to actually learn a few things. They are heavy into different kinds of magic. Magic she's probably never even heard of."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as a thought came him. There was a possibility that he could find a witch that could take care of his ghost problem before he encountered Bonnie and then she would never have to know. But was that what he really wanted?'

"Then again," Damon continued, when neither Jeremy nor Elena responded, "There's a huge vampire population as well so maybe she wouldn't find the city as endearing as I do. Speaking of which you two are going to have to be careful. Stay with me at all times. If you walk down the wrong dark alley or into the wrong bar you could become someone's next meal."

Elena rolled her eyes at the same time Jeremy sighed. His plan to sneak away in search of a witch seemingly unfeasible all of a sudden. "Is it really that serious?" Elena asked, turning toward Damon.

"You could chance it if you want," Damon shrugged, " But then you run the risk of being dead before you can find my little brother and poor your heart out to him again. That is if he doesn't try to off you himself."

"Stefan would never hurt me," Elena said, shaking her head.

"If he's back on human blood," Damon sighed, "Back to ripping. Then you don't know what he would do. If you don't believe me then read his journal like I said."

As the two began to argue once more, Jeremy tuned them out completely. His mind wandered and he began to think about how he would be able to sneak away and how he could find a witch. He couldn't very well ask Anna or Vicki, unless he could manage to keep them from knowing that he would need a witch to get rid of their presence. He would have to get rid of their presence. Now that Bonnie was reentering the picture, he wouldn't have a choice.

**:::**

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

Marcel Gerard sat down behind his desk and studied Bonnie as she sat down on the other side of it. The witch touched her newly shorn hair, the soft waves now just barely reaching het shoulders. "Nice haircut," he commented.

"I went to go see my aunt this morning," Bonnie explained, her fingers playing with the hem of the navy blue sundress that she was wearing, "Klaus tricked her into thinking he was my boyfriend. She's too trusting. All your men had to do last night was mentioned my name and they invited her in. I think I have to tell her the truth before she invites in the wrong person. My dad won't like it but it will keep her safe." Bonnie wasn't ready to tell her aunt what she was, or her father that she had been turned, but she knew at the very least, her aunt had the right to know she lived in a city full of supernatural creatures. Even if Bonnie knew that she was partially to blame for her aunt so easily falling for Klaus's lies. If she had told her aunt who her actual boyfriend was, though really she could barely remember that last time that she and Jeremy actually spoke, then the woman wouldn't have fallen for it and Bonnie would still be just a witch and not a vampire who was sired to Klaus as well.

Marcel nodded. "I agree with that."

"Anyway," Bonnie went on, with a roll of her eyes, "She mentioned something about Klaus saying I was beautiful." She crossed her arms and looked away from Marcel as he gave her an assessing look. "That he liked my hair, and so I had it cut. It one of the few things I still have control over and so I figured why not."

"How childish and passive aggressive of you," Marcel laughed, "That's exactly how Klaus operates so I'm sure he'll approve." Bonnie crossed her legs and glared at him, and he grinned. "At least you look good," he said, "Not that you didn't before. But the cut suits you. Klaus was right even if he was phoning in for your aunt. You are beautiful."

Bonnie tried to hold onto the mask of agitation she had been wearing up until his last words but found herself biting back a grin just the same. "You said you have something to tell me," she sighed, changing the subject, "I doubt you called me all the way here just to complement me on my hair cut."

She only had a couple of hours before she had to go back and check in with Klaus. He would come after her if she wasn't back when she was expected to be and though she didn't want to care about being on the opposite end of his anger she did. Even if he hadn't given her a time limit, Bonnie wouldn't have been able to stay away long, however. The distance from him was beginning to disturb her already and it had barely been an hour and a half.

"I've been doing some research," Marcel told her, "I've come up with a list of things that you might encounter with the bond. I took into consideration Klaus's duel bloodlines. The vampire, the witch, and the wolf."

Bonnie scooted her chair closer the desk and leaned forward with interest. She watched as Marcel pulled a legal pad from the desk drawer and sat it on the desk top in front of her.

"There are something that customarily come with the sire bond," Marcel said, pointing to each item on the page as he listed them, "Loyalty, both ways, but more so from your side. Protectiveness, particularly since in your case you are Klaus's first hybrid. An eagerness and wish to please. Both maker and progeny can usually sense when the other is in pain or in danger. Depending on how strong the bond is, sometimes certain attributes appear over time such as a empathic connection allowing them to share emotions. Then there are other things that can pop up if the sire takes on the progeny as mate, like mental telepathy, and a heightening of any emotional bond or sexual attraction-"

"I'm not going to have to worry about that," Bonnie cut in. Even if she did find something odd in the way that Klaus looked at her sometimes and was disturbed by the fact that Klaus had been watching her and infiltrating her life all summer prior to changing her, Bonnie was sure that his attraction to her was limited to her powers. And even if it wasn't, she would never left things escalate to that point.

"Maybe not," Marcel shrugged, "But you need to go into this with your eyes open." At her nod he pressed the issue. "Is any of this sounding familiar to you at all? I know it's only been a day but have you noticed anything."

Groaning Bonnie nodded again. "Somewhat of an eagerness to please," she muttered, "It's not like I'm following him around and catering to his needs or anything I just…it feels nice when he's proud of me." She cleared her throat and squirmed in her seat. "I can sometimes feel his emotions. And the mental telepathy, to an extent at least. Like I said before, I could hear his voice calling me in my head. Almost like an echo." Bonnie thought about the way that Klaus had attacked Stefan during her training. "The protectiveness as well," she added, "Him of me. To the point of violence."

She was talking as if she were talking about someone else. Her tone making it clear that she was trying to detach herself from the situation. "Things are escalating faster than I thought that they would," Marcel said, "Which means that his other bloodlines are coming into play."

Bonnie frowned as she sat back against her chair. "In what way exactly?" she asked.

"We're working with new territory because Klaus is the first hybrid," he said, "Besides I'm not expert. I am not sure exactly. However, while witches and wolves don't have sire bonds there are bonds that occur for them that are significant as well and share some of the same characteristics." He flipped another page on the legal pad. "Before Klaus was a vampire he was a wolf. The wolf and witch lines are his primary lines, so if their interacting with the sire bond it's possible they could interfere with how it works."

Bonnie's eyes scanned the writing on the page, the heightening of her senses allowing her to process them even as Marcel continued to speak. Her mind worked faster than this words came.

"There are two bonds that are important werewolves," Marcel explained, "The bond between the wolf and his mate and the bond between the alpha and his pack. You haven't gotten into mate territory. But if he shows signs of possessiveness and sexual desire then it's possible."

"I told you," Bonnie glared, "That isn't going to happen."

"Like I said," Marcel frowned, "You need to be informed. Now…while you aren't mated to him you are pack. His only creation and therefore at the moment his only pack member. The first. This is important. This is where some of your power over him and even some of the other hybrids he creates could possibly come in." He could see that she once again was giving him her full attention. "The first pack member is normally the most trusted, the confidant. Unless someone stronger comes along they usually act as the alpha's second, his beta. Outside of him, you will the most important, the most respected, and the most trusted no matter what else he creates."

"What makes you so sure?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Being his second made her gratified even if she hated the fact but at the same time she knew it would mean protecting him, which meant going against the people that wanted him dead. Which mean going against witches. Which in a way, even mean herself.

"Even if he turns other witches they won't be as great as you," Marcel said, "Your bloodline is that strong and that pure. There is a reason people know the name Bennett. He hit the jackpot with you and even if this wolf stuff doesn't come into play he knows it."

"How would I know if the wolf stuff came into play?"

"As your alpha there would be times you would at submissive to him and he would be compelled to almost constantly display his power and strength for you in order to prove that he can indeed act as your protector," he scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I have the wolves here pretty much tamed but their inner hierarchy has always remained intact. From my experience alphas have an extremely possessive nature and are threatened by any bonds or friendships formed outside of the pack, particularly with other males."

Bonnie thought of Klaus's veiled threat against Marcel. She knew that she was going to have to be careful if she were to continue to take advantage of Marcel's help. "What about the witch factor?"

"The only bond I could find that would apply was the bond the witch has with his or her familiar," Marcel said, flipping another page on the legal pad, "It's usually between witches an animals but it can sometimes occur with vampires. Being a hybrid, Klaus is both. In Vodoun the familiar is referred to as 'Ti Bon Ang' or 'little good angel', and mostly resides in spirit vessels. But in most cases they're corporeal and they help the witch hone her craft, assists her with her magic. The forged is usually one of mutual respect, trust, and love." Bonnie tilted her head to the side and looked skeptical. "I know it sounds off considering there's no love lost between you and Klaus," Marcel stated, "But there's a reason I included it. These bonds are usually formed by the way of blood exchange."

Bonnie's mind flashed to Klaus drinking her blood as he turned her. "Shit," she grumbled sitting back in her seat.

"This isn't a bad thing Bonbon," he claimed, "I mean the duel bloodlines are working in your favor more than you obviously realize. You are more than just an asset to him. I know you would rather not be connected to him at all. I get that. But that isn't an option so let's go with what we know right now. We know you're bonded to him. But we also know that that bond means you will affect him almost as much as he will you. You can be used against him like I said before, which means you have power over him and you don't have to let him take advantage of you."

"Let's say you might be right," Bonnie breathed, "Shouldn't we test some of this stuff out before we count it as factors. We could be reading too much into this who bloodline interaction thing."

Marcel grinned in a way that brought Klaus to mind and Bonnie remembered that he had once been under the hybrid's wing. "I'm having a party tonight," he told her, "Rebekah is going to convince Klaus to let you come but we all know he won't let you come alone."

"So we get him to the party and then what?" Bonnie blinked, unimpressed with the plan so far.

Marcel lifted the legal pad and waved it in the air. "We provoke the hell out of him and see how many things we can cross off of this list." Once they knew what they could cross off, they would know what they could use to manipulate him in the future.

The answer made Bonnie smile. "Oh," she grinned, "This is going to be fun." She took the legal pad from his hands and picking up a pen she began to cross off some of the things she had already noticed even as her mind worked to figure out ways to provoke the other traits into surfacing.

**:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson watched as her brother poured over a map of the city. He was marking the districts where the werewolf packs that he was planning on targeting were settled. She sat on the edge of Klaus's desk, her legs dangling over the side.

Even though he was attempting to appear focused on his task, she knew her brother well enough to know that he was distracted. Thinking about the vamp-witch he had sired no doubt. "Wouldn't it be easier to target the witches and turn them first?" Rebekah asked, "I mean I know Marcel has them on a no magic restriction but they're not as deep underground as the wolves so you would sooner be able to get to them."

"In case you have forgotten dear sister," Klaus said, without looking up, "I already have a witch. I powerful one. It would be different if hadn't turned the Bonnie first. What do I need with the Statue of David once I've painted the Sistine Chapel? Besides the witches in the Quarter want me dead and there are plenty of witches on the other side willing to give them their freedom from Marcel to have them accomplish such a feat. All I need is one witch. One loyal witch who has a better mortality rate than the ones I've had before and I have one."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his soliloquy. "I can't believe you just compared a novice witch to the Sistine Chapel," she muttered.

Klaus did look up at her then, the pen in his hand stilling. "No one will ever be able to create anything more perfect than her," he stated, "A Bennett turned vampire by Original hybrid blood. There will never be more beautiful an abomination than that. Never a more flawless paradox. Working with the wolves is different, I no longer have anything else to prove."

Rebekah wondered if he knew how he sounded. He was attributing virtue upon virtue on the witch and if he wasn't tying it all back to the fact that he had created Bonnie, one might have thought that he was the one sired to her. Giving Bonnie some control over the situation would be easier that she initially thought.

"While I am having such a wonderful time discussing your obsession with the witch and your ever present narcissism," Rebekah sighed, "I have to say that I could likely find more stimulating conversation elsewhere. Marcel is having a party tonight. He invited us. I think I'll go." She waited for some kind of reaction, for him to insist on going with her or that she not going at all. For some of his not so old controlling instincts to surface.

"Do as you wish," Klaus said, looking back down at the map and marking off another territory.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps I'll invite Stefan along as well." Nothing. "Since you're busy and Bonnie has volunteered to teach about this era maybe I should invite her as well. She has grown very fond of Marcel in such a short time. I am sure that she would love to be there."

Klaus stiffened and the pen dropped from his hand. He knew that if he forbid Bonnie to go then she would likely go simply to spite him. He didn't like the idea of her cozying up to anyone, least of all someone who was a potential threat to him. He hated her but he needed her loyalty. He needed her power. He needed her. "I had better go as well the," he said, allowed.

"Why?" Rebekah said, watching him carefully, "I mean with Marcel and his men busy drinking, partying and bleeding all the unsuspecting tourists dry, it would be the perfect distraction for you. You would approach the wolves without fear of disruption."

She was right and Klaus knew that he would have to think of something in order for his presence at the party not to be questioned. Rebekah could always tell when he was lying. "Bonnie is still battling control over her blood lust," he said, "She will be in a room full of vampires. Even if she won't kill them by feeding from them she needs to learn control. Besides, Marcel might be amiable toward her now, but I doubt he will remain so if Bonnie goes around attacking his men."

**:::**

It was after eleven when they finally reached the city and Elena was tired. After they had found a hotel, Jeremy had asked for a separate room and Elena had suspected that he gone to explore the city on his own once he had gotten settled.

Elena's first thought had been of sleep but Damon have claimed that she had gotten enough sleep in the car. He had left to go find out Stefan's whereabouts and so it was Elena's job to get ahold of Bonnie.

She had been trying to contact the witch all day and had yet to receive an answer to any of her calls. As it was unlike Bonnie, Elena was beginning to worry. However, she didn't know Bonnie's aunt's address and she really wasn't sure where she should start in terms of looking. The only thing she could do was keep calling and hope that Bonnie would eventually answer.

She looked up as she heard a knock on the room that she had to herself. She knew that it was either Damon or Jeremy. Walking over to the door, she opened it and allowed Damon inside.

"Where's baby Gilbert?" Damon asked.

Elena sighed. "He wanted to go explore," Elena said, "I would have stopped him but you know how he is. He has his ring and he has his phone. If he doesn't check in in an hour I'll call him."

"I wasn't worried," Damon shrugged, "I was just hoping that we wouldn't have to figure out a way to get rid of him. I found out where Stefan is and he would only get in the way."

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at him. "Where is Stefan that Jeremy can't go?"

"Ideally I wouldn't want you to go either but I know how you are," he said, "Besides, I don't plan on leaving your side."  
"Just tell me where he is Damon," Elena sighed.

"He's a party," Damon said. Elena looked at him dumbfounded and he was sure that she was about to ask him what was so scary about a party. "Trust me, Elena, you've never been to a party like this."

**:::**

Bonnie felt free as she danced to the pulsing sound of the music. The house was a mass of bodies and sound and scents and for once Bonnie didn't have to think. While her senses reminded her what she was, she was glad for them. Glad that she could lose herself amidst the tourist and Marcel's men and not think about the fact that she was undead. That the life that she had known was lost to her. That while she still had her powers, she was no longer just a witch. That she was irrevocably tied to the person that she hated most in the world.

Still she knew that soon she would have to start provoking Klaus. With that in mind she started dancing with the nearest male vampire to her. She made sure to dance closer than necessary and let her hands wander just so.

Klaus was across the room, chatting with Stefan and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else. She knew however, that she would soon draw his attention. When his eyes had left her throughout the night, it was only ever for a few seconds at a time.

Bonnie looked around her as the vampires began to feed off the tourists that had been lured out with the promise of music, mischief, and alcohol. Her stomach turned in disgust at the sight, but the blood did not appeal to her. Her own interest was drawn toward the vampire that was eagerly wrapping himself around. She was sure that most of Marcel's men knew who and what she was. What he diet consisted of. But not only were they willing to keep her existence a secret from the other creatures of the Quarter but they were also willing donors, be it farmed blood or fresh.

Bonnie ran her nose along the vampire's pulse point and she felt the familiar hunger take hold. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. The feeding. She didn't think that she would be as amiable to it were she forced to feed on humans.

She could feel as fact distorted and her fangs descended. But before she could bite into the vampire's neck, she found herself being snatched away from him. She wasn't at all surprised as she was pulled into Klaus's body. "You need to learn control," Klaus hissed into her ear, "You should have fed before you came."

Bonnie twisted herself out of his hold and began to walk away from him. "Everyone else is feeding so why can't I," she said, knowing without looking that he would follow her.

"That's why you have blood bags for," He snapped, as he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn and face him.

Bonnie didn't see the issue. He and Stefan fed from humans all the time. "I like it better fresh," she said. She tried to loosen his hand from his grip but he held fast.

"If you want fresh blood, love, then you needn't feed from the weak and unworthy. I will be happy to oblige you." He reached out and touched her hair and Bonnie flinched away from him. "I like your hair by the way," he said, "It suits you."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't," Bonnie said, her tone bland, "Also, I don't want your blood. You promised to take care of me but obviously you can't." Bonnie watched as his eyes turned from blue to yellow, mentally crossing displaying of power of the list.

"You don't seem to understand so I will clarify it for you, my dear," he whispered lowly, "You are mine and if you have the desire for fresh blood then I will be the one to sate you." Klaus wasn't sure what bothered him so much about her feeding from the vein. Perhaps it was the intimacy that came with feeding. It would be different if she was aiming to kill but she was not. Besides normally blood exchange between vampires held significance when death wasn't the aim.

Bonnie eyed him and sighed as possessiveness was the next to be crossed off of her mental list. "Nothing about you could ever satisfy me," Bonnie said, even as her brain chastise her for it, "Least of all your blood. I would rather be sired to any other vampire in this room."

Klaus's mind seemed to shut down. His thought zeroing in on her, on proving her wrong. _Show. Prove. Possess._ The mantra passed through his head again and again. He growled as he felt his fangs drop.

Bonnie took a step away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist and held her in place. She glanced around the room, her eyes searching for assistance and noted that not only Marcel and Rebekah, but Stefan as well, was heading toward them. But they would be too late. She had pushed Klaus too far and she was waiting to be attacked, to be forced into submission.

She was surprised when instead of biting her, Klaus bit into his own bottom lip until he drew blood. She was confused by his motivation until her eyes caught sight of the blood staining his lips and her mouth began to water. He was trying to provoke her into attacking him. Prove that she wanted his blood.

Bonnie went stiff as her hands clenched into fists. She would fight it. She had to. She couldn't let him when. She broke a moment later, however, when he bit down again and more blood spilled from the wound.

There was no hiding the smugness of his expression as Bonnie grabbed the sides of Klaus's face, drew him down to her, and sticking out her tongue, licked the blood from his lip. He had planned to end things there. To laugh at her. To throw the incident in her face. However, instead he found himself biting the inside of his mouth until he drew blood and drawing her toward him until their lips met.

Bonnie resisted, her hands pushing at his chest until his tongue pushed into her mouth and warm blood flowed from Klaus's mouth into her own. Bonnie went from struggling to grasping fistfuls of Klaus's shirt in an effort to pull him closer. The taste of his blood was making her dizzy. He had been right. No one could sate her like her sire.

The thought brought Bonnie back to reality as Klaus wrapped his arms around her and her mind supplied to her that it was not just Klaus's blood in her mouth but his tongue. Shaking, Bonnie pulled back, panting heavily as she looked up at him. She, rather reluctantly crossed sexual attraction off of her mental list, only because the look he was giving her could not really be labeled as anything else.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice said from behind her and Bonnie swallowed.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie wiped at her mouth with her hand. Turning slowly, she came to face Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. She frowned in confusion wondering why they were there and how much they had seen. However, as she felt Klaus wrap his arms passively around her from behind she knew that her more than likely former friend and Elena's pet vampire were the least of her problems.

_**End Notes: So I was debating on whether or not it was too soon for a kiss but after a while I was just like screw it and my sister wanted me to go for so there it is. I can say that sadly there won't be another one for a while. Next chapter there is a confrontation with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Elena. Rebekah tells Marcel about her past with Stefan. Jeremy meets a witch that will help him but for a price. Bonnie learns about Klaus's refusal to make more witch/vamp hybrids and is taken aback by his reasoning. Bonnie meets Davina and wants to use her to test if Klaus would ever change his mind.**_


	3. Three

**Title: **Sire

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

**Summary: "**She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will _never _escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. _Post 2x22_

**Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

_**Author's Note: So I am not really a fan of this chapter. I had to skip the Davina and Rebel stuff so I would have the update up in time for Klonnie week, because this fic kind of fits the theme of the day. There is some confrontational stuff with Elena and Damon and Jeremy but they are pretty much going to disappear after this chapter because I don't care about them. So I am bringing the Bennett women in and the other Original siblings will soon follow. Word to the wise I chopped and screwed the Qetsiyah and Silas mythology and changed everything about the reason that Mikael was entombed. Hopefully you guys enjoy this update more than I did. No editing here because I am continuing to work on more stuff for Klonnie week. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

**Three**

"_One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive." ~__Friedrich Nietzsche_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

Bonnie Bennett knew that the best way to rectify the situation would be to explain it but there was a part of her that didn't care to explain. A part of her that didn't feel that she had to. It wasn't as if anyone had been keen to stay in contact with her all summer and it wasn't if Klaus was just anyone to her, not anymore.

Even so Bonnie tugged at Klaus arms in an effort to loosen his grip on her. However, he was stiff and immobile. Bonnie sighed in annoyance as she watched as Elena and Damon stared at her expectantly.

She was saved a moment later as Stefan approached them, and though she knew she wasn't completely out of the line of scrutiny, she was glad that their attention was now divided. She was surprised however, when Stefan moved to stand behind her and Klaus and not next to Elena and his brother. Then again, she was sure that he was simply attempting to play his cards right, and not show his true loyalties to Klaus upfront, though given the way that Klaus had attacked him before, she doubted Klaus much cared anymore about where Stefan's loyalties lied as long as Bonnie didn't get harmed in the process.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked, his eyes moving from Damon to Elena and lingering there. To his surprise, Klaus didn't even seem to be shocked at seeing the doppelganger or even inclined to remedy the fact that she was still alive.

"Well," Damon started, though his eyes were on Bonnie rather than his brother, "We came to find you Stefan. But obviously we didn't expect to find witchy here tongue deep in our friendly neighborhood hybrid. At least we know why she hasn't been answering her phone all day."

Bonnie felt Klaus's grip on her loosen then and there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to not just attack Damon but kill him and reluctantly she placed her hand over his hand. "Don't," she murmured, so softly she was sure that only the vampires in the room heard her. She glanced around to find that Marcel and his men were looking on the scene as well, all looking ready to attack Damon in her defense. Frowning, she shook her head. Without turning to face Klaus she reached back and up, touching the side of his face, running her fingers along his jawline in a gesture of reassurance. "I'm fine," she said, louder this time, making sure Marcel and his men heard her as well.

Damon frowned as he watched Klaus's eyes close at Bonnie's touch. He became even more disturbed when the hybrid turned his head and kissed the palm of Bonnie's hand. "What the hell is going on here?" He spat.

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but Stefan cut him off. "I'm surprised you were even calling her at all," Stefan said, more to bring the attention back to him than anything else, "I mean what did you want something from her?" He was trying to get Damon off of looking toward Bonnie and in turn save his brother's life, but the more that thought about it the more that truth of his words sunk in. "Let me guess," he continued, "You remembered after figuring out where I was that Bonnie was here too and you wanted to use her to find me?"

A look of guilt passed over Elena's face and Bonnie didn't even began to doubt Stefan's words. While she was hurt, she was not surprised. She shook her head. This was what their relationship was now. What it had been for some time. And while she still would rather be home than in Klaus's clutches, she didn't feel the need to have to settle for what Elena had to offer her in terms of friendship anymore. Her emotions were too erratic now for that, she would likely end up killing her friend at the slightest provocation and she had spent too much time keeping Elena alive to want her dead now.

She hated Klaus. She didn't trust Rebekah. She and Stefan weren't on friendly terms. And with Marcel she knew that their alliance was tentatively heading towards friendship but she still aware of the fact that he was capable of using her as much as Klaus was. But the thing was she found more comfort in those connection than she could feel as she looked at Elena. She knew where she stood with them. They were straightforward with her. They let it be known what their motivations were and her connection to them, particularly Klaus, was more mutual in nature than her friendship with Elena now was and that was sad considering just a few years ago she could say without out a doubt that she and Elena were sisters and would be able to grow old and die together.

But looking at their friendship from a different vantage point, without the blinding loyalty that she had once had for Elena that had now transferred more toward Klaus, she could see their friendship for what it was, for what it had been for some time. It had morphed from mutual love, care, and respect; into something one-sided. Something toxic and co-dependent. Something that Bonnie had clung to because she was afraid of feeling alone, and of losing someone else after she had lost her grandmother.

Because who did she have if she didn't have Elena, or Jeremy, or Caroline, or Matt. Before the answer had been clear. She had lost her Grams. Her mother had abandon her a long time ago. Her father was never home and she barely ever saw his side of the family. The answer had been no one, before. But now…now things were different.

Now Bonnie had Marcel. Now Bonnie had her sire and when he turned others they would have their pack. She still had her father, even if she wished he was around more often. She had her aunt as naïve as the woman was. And most importantly, she had herself. She understood that now. She could not just survive on her own, she could thrive. She didn't have to settle for this.

Bonnie turned in Klaus's arms and looked up at him hopefully. "Just give me ten minutes okay?" She asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Only if it's to get rid of them and not to follow them back to where they came from," he said, his tone warning.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and I am pretty sure that we both know that." She ignored the eyes she could feel on her back and focused on Klaus as he stared down at her. He looked skeptical. "Let me put it to you this way," Bonnie said, running her hands down his arms, "What happens if I run?" She lowered her voice to the point where she was barely speaking, knowing even if the other vampires in the room tried, they wouldn't be able to make out her words. "I mean other than the bond making it extremely painful and uncomfortable for me to be away from my maker?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "I would come after you and likely kill anyone involved in harboring you in any way for having the audacity to try and keep you from me," he said, clearly wanting the other vampires in the room to hear him.

Damon scoffed but Bonnie ignored him her eye remaining locked with the blue ones of sire. Even if she slightly put off by Klaus's words she didn't doubt the seriousness of them. She would never say so out loud but it did something for her that someone cared so much about losing her for whatever reason. That someone would think that she was worth coming after. Seeking out. No matter the motivation. "There's your answer," she swallowed, brushing away her thoughts, "So I'll ask you again. Can I please have ten minutes?"

"What? You need his permission now?" Damon commented and Bonnie felt the urge to snap his neck.

Bonnie wasn't very keen on being physically affectionate with Klaus after having just kissed him, even if the kiss had been more about getting to taste his blood than anything else, but she knew that she had to calm him down. His eyes had flickered toward Damon more than once and she knew that he would only take so much provocation when it wasn't coming from her. "Klaus?" She whispered her tone placating, before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his neck.

Someone, she suspected Damon, cleared their throat and Bonnie pulled back from Klaus scowling. Reading her emotions Klaus ran a hand up and down her back in an effort to soothe her. "Five minutes," he leaned down a murmured in her ear, "And if you need me-"

"I know," Bonnie nodded stiffly. He left her go rather slowly and she glanced at Stefan before she moved toward the exit.

"Outside," Stefan said, looking in between both Damon and Elena, the latter whom had been rather silent.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"If you want an explanation then let's talk outside," Stefan sighed, "If not then you can take Elena and leave. I doubt very much that you want to have this conversation in here." He glanced rather pointedly at Klaus and the other vampires in the room who looked ready to torture Damon because of the prospect that he had even come close to upsetting Bonnie. Stefan found it amusing that it seemed that the supernatural community of New Orleans that they had come across thus far had taken on the same sort of instant protectiveness and liking toward Bonnie that the people in Mystic Falls had taken toward Elena. The difference he found was that the obliviousness about the situation and desire to take care of herself and not depend on others wasn't phoned in on Bonnie's part.

Frowning at the negative thought toward Elena, Stefan shook his head and moved to follow Bonnie outside.

Damon and Elena followed him a moment later and he was relieved that they would not have to press the issue. As he walked out into the night, he breathed in the night air as his eyes searched for Bonnie. His gaze stopped on her as leaned against the side of the house that they had just left.

Bonnie eyed him as he walked up to her and leaned against the house as well. "I'm surprised you tried to combat the situation," Bonnie said, "It's not as if we've been on the best of terms lately."

Stefan blinked at her and sighed. "I'm beginning to realize that that's not necessarily your fault," he said, "In there….I thought Klaus was going to attack you. It went the opposite direction." He laughed as Bonnie looked down at her feet. "But I was worried about you," he said, "I felt protective of you….like before…like in the beginning…."

"Like when we first met and you thought it would easier for me to understand what you because I was a witch?" Bonnie asked, smiling just a little.

Stefan nodded. "I forgot how scared your were of all of this and to tell you the truth after a while your fear stopped mattering to me and if I could still feel anything then I would probably be ashamed of that," he told her, "But I get that this is hard for you and instead of resenting you for doing what's in your nature like your loyalty to Klaus and your desire for vampire blood I should have been easier with me for you. I should have been the one person that understood."

"Look, Stefan," Bonnie shrugged, "We were never really friends and I don't know if we ever could be but if you're done with this passive aggressive crap you've been pulling and you can stop playing the brooding ripping martyr for five minutes then maybe we could start over."

Stefan grinned and nodded. "I like that you're speaking up for yourself again," he said, "I didn't realize it but I kind of miss that."

Bonnie smiled wistfully and to Stefan she looked much older than her years even with her vampiric state promising her enteral youth. "Me too," she agreed.

Stefan thought things would be better now, that they could move forward. With his lack of emotion and Klaus being involved he wouldn't be able to help her in the same way as he had done with Caroline but he could possibly do something. He didn't hate her and he owed not just her but her family. They could at the very least come to some kind of understanding.

"So," Stefan said, after a moment, "What was kissing Klaus like?"

Bonnie gave him a look that told him that she didn't appreciate the new topic of conversation. "It was about the blood," she stated, "That's it."

Stefan was skeptical and was more than sure that she was in denial. Perhaps it had been the blood at first but it was pretty clear toward the end that she had been getting into it. Still he decided not to push the issue. He opened his mouth to change the subject but closed it again as Damon and Elena walked. Stefan saw the look on Elena's face and knew that he would immediately have to go on the defensive.

"Bonnie what the hell?" Elena spat, "I mean how could you? It's Klaus! Klaus! Klaus who terrorized us and tried to kill me. He killed Jenna. He tried to kill you..."

Bonnie felt something inside of her snap. She was tired of this. All this time she had kept her mouth shut and the one time that she had done something that Elena and the others thought was out of line and it was something that Bonnie didn't even really have control over for the most part and Bonnie got a mouthful. "You of all people have absolutely no right to lecture me Elena," Bonnie spat, her heightened emotions getting the better of her.

"What?" Elena said, looking dumb founded.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, standing upright, "You heard me. You have no right to lecture me. You didn't even come here for me. You came here for Stefan. The same Stefan who my grams died trying to save and that killed Matt's sister. You came here with the man who attacked me, tried to kill your brother, abused Caroline, and I could go on but why? At least I don't really have a choice when it comes to dealing with Klaus you on the other hand are fucking with Tweedledum and Tweedledee all of your own free will." She glanced at Stefan and gave him a semi-apologetic look, but he only shrugged.

Elena looked hurt a moment before she shook it off. She had to press forward. They had to fix whatever was wrong with Bonnie as quickly as possible so that she could focus on convincing Stefan to come home. "Okay so Klaus is forcing this on you," she frowned, "How exactly? We can fix it."

Bonnie blinked at her. "No we can't," she sighed, "And even if we could I couldn't trust the reasons that you would actually want to."

Damon looked like he about to intervene but Elena shook her head. "Because you're my friend," Elena said, "I wouldn't give up on Stefan so why would I give up on you?"

Bonnie laughed bitterly. Was that supposed to make her feel better? "I'm in the same league as Stefan now," Bonnie smirked, "That's a first."

"That's enough Bonnie," Damon said, stepping forward, "I don't know what's gotten into you and frankly I don't care. Whatever it is you're not going to take it out on Elena."

Bonnie clenched her fists in an effort to keep herself from attacking him, biting into his neck, and draining him dry. "Damon stop it," Elena sighed, "This isn't Bonnie talking its Klaus. This is all his fault ever since…"

Bonnie shook her head and felt herself tremble. That had done it. Not only did Elena have the nerve to judge her, she had the gall to bad mouth her sire.

"Shit," Stefan muttered as she saw the moment Bonnie's eyes turned from green to amber. He stepped in between Bonnie and Elena even knowing that he was putting himself in the line of fire. He had intended on letting Bonnie state her peace and walk away but Bonnie clearly wanted to do more than walked away. "Bonnie," he said, grabbing her by the waist, "Just calm down. I'll go get Klaus…you just have to calm down, okay?"

"No," Bonnie growled letting her fangs fall, "No…she's such a hypocrite and I'm so tired of being silent. She can blame the world but she never ever once blames herself not unless it's because she wants someone to feel sorry for her…no….I can't do this anymore." A part of her knew that she was being irrational due to the fact that the mention of Klaus had been what had set her off and she could see the fear on Elena's face but she couldn't stop herself. Damon moved to shield Elena and Bonnie waved her hand sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Elena," Stefan said, his hold on Bonnie tightening, "Run."

Elena tried to move but found herself rendered immobile. "I can't," Elena panicked, her mouth going dry. It was clear Bonnie had been turned but she had her powers still which likely meant that Klaus was responsible and there was more than one type of hybrid he had been planning on making.

"Don't worry Stefan," Bonnie declared, "She's still human and weak and I'm better than that. I'm not a killer like you and your brother and if she dies that means I've wasted all of my time trying to keep her alive. But I will say that I regret ever being willing to die for her, and it has nothing to do with Klaus. She wants to hate Klaus that's fine, she has every right to do so, but she won't speak badly of him in front of me and she will listen to me and listen well."

Stefan frowned but nodded. "Alright," he said, glancing over to where Damon laid unconscious on the ground, "But if you're going to talk then talk that's it."

After a moment, Bonnie's face returned back to normal. "Fine," Bonnie muttered, shoving his hand away. She turned toward Elena a moment later and sighed. "I gave up everything for you," she said, "The one person that loved me more than anything died because I begged her to help you boyfriend. I was willing to die for you. I was the one who performed the spell that spared you from the sacrifice. I brought your brother back from the dead. Me. And you couldn't even call me practically all summer because you were chasing after the same vampire who turned our lives inside out. And the Salvatore brothers, Katherine, Klaus, all of them would never have come into our lives if not for the fact that you existed and never did I once blame you for any of it. But you want to blame Katherine and Klaus and whoever as long as you and Stefan and Damon escape blame. Yeah, maybe this is Klaus's fault. But I would never had been involved with Klaus if I hadn't tried to protect you and that was my choice and so that was my fault. But I'm done now."

Bonnie walked around and Stefan and walked up to Elena with her head held high. "No matter how many people who are willing to put their lives on the line for you, you keep saying you're alone and you have no one."

No matter who was hurt or died or suffered it was never as much as Elena's suffering, especially when it had been done in her name. Bonnie had seen it before but she had not allowed herself to really take in how selfish and changed that Elena had become and was still becoming. She wasn't the girl that Bonnie had called sister and hadn't been for a while now. It had come so slowly, but it wasn't something that could be stopped.

Bonnie knew that once she walked away Elena would think of even this in terms of Bonnie hurting her, and of her losing Bonnie as a friend and not the other way around. "Well…you just lost me so have fun throwing yourself a pity party over it and I am sure you can cry about it on Damon's shoulder later because I just don't care anymore. But you need to face the fact that you are not the only one who has lost because of all of this. Not the only one who has suffered and at the end of the day you still have more than I do. You have your humanity. You have Jeremy as your family. You still have people willing to kill and die for you and I can't even get people who I have been friends with for years to call me on the phone to check and see if I'm alive. I've become the one thing that I hate but I'm glad because I'm free from you."

"I never knew that I had you trapped," Elena frowned, "That that was all our friendship means to you."

"You still don't get it," Bonnie laughed without humor, "Klaus hates me and he understands me better than you. His sister and I have barely spoken and she gets me. There are people here who care more about my wellbeing and my sense for free will and agency than you ever will and they have known me for a few days. You can accept Stefan and Damon but not me and I'm pretty sure that that tells me everything I need to know about our friendship. Goodbye Elena."

Elena felt the spell holding her immobile become inactive and she tried to go after Bonnie as the witch left. "Look," Elena said, "Your emotions are out of control because of what you are now. Because of what Klaus made you. Jeremy's here. If you talk to him then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Bonnie said, turning on her, "I haven't talk to him all summer either. Besides if he comes near me then Klaus will probably kill him. I knew I would lose the life that I had because of what I am now. But obviously I was losing it before I was even turned. I just didn't really realize it until now."

Bonnie turned to walk away again and as Elena went to walk after her she stopped as she felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder. "When I first met you," Stefan said, "I thought that your friendship with Bonnie was a good thing. It was. You cared about each other. Supported each other but…now…it isn't a good think anymore. At least not for Bonnie. You should let her go." He thought about his role in things. Before he had and his brother the girls had both had normal for the most part. He was a part of the reason that their friendship was fractured and even now he knew that he ranked over Bonnie in importance as far as Elena was concerned and he also knew that he shouldn't as much as it hurt him to admit it. "You should let me go to. Go home Elena. There's nothing left for you here."

Without another word Stefan walked away, heading back inside to the party. Elena looked after him a moment before walking over to Damon and waiting for him to regain consciousness.

**:::**

Bernadette Hopkins frowned at the knock on her door. She didn't usually mind visitors but the hour was very late and she was certain that it was no one that she knew. Bonnie had already seen her that morning and her beau had been by that afternoon. No one at work would ever come by so late and most of her friends and acquaintances would either be out or in bed so late.

Sighing she put down her paint brush and wiped her hands with the white paint stained cloth on her shoulder. Standing from the stool that she was sitting on in front of her easel she left the painting that she had been working on to attend to the door. The painting, was a portrait of Bonnie, commissioned for her by Niklaus. He had been planning on doing one of his own but he had said that he liked Bernadette's abstract style and he was paying her pretty penny to capture her niece.

At first she had been hesitant about the relationship because of the apparent age difference but it was clear that Niklaus was completely enamored with Bonnie and though her niece was more close mouthed about the relationship, in the rare moments his name left her lips during their breakfast, as small smile had touched Bonnie's lips and Bernadette wasn't sure that he niece even noticed.

In a way they reminded her of Bonnie's parents when they had begun dating. Rudy had affectionate and had spoken of Abby often. Her brother had laid out every virtue that one could think of on his former wife but Abby…she had been much more subdued and closed off about their relationship. Rudy had claimed that the woman could be very passionate behind closed doors but Bernadette had taken it as a warning sign. The divorce had seemed to have proven her point.

However, when she had asked Niklaus why Bonnie had never spoken to her about them or any other man for that matter, he had told her it was just Bonnie's way. That she had liked to keep private things private. Bernadette knew that to be true as Bonnie had rarely ever spoken about her life in Mystic Falls and so she took his words at face value and assumed that Bonnie was like her mother in that respect.

The knocking came again and Bernadette sighed. "I'll be right there," she called. She looked down at herself and shook her head at the oversized blue shirt and jean shorts that adorned her slim frame. Paint spotted her chestnut skin and the mismatched socks that she was wearing did nothing in her favor. Reaching up she snatched off the scarf she had wrapped around her head and tossed it on her kitchen table as she passed through. She attempted to fluff out her kinky curls in an effort to look somewhat presentable as she stopped in front of her door and looked through the peep hole.

Like her brother she had large brown eyes and they widened at who was on the other side. She took a step back before she opened the door to a woman she had not seen in over twelve years.

"Hey, Bernie," Abby Bennett said as she smiled at her former sister-in-law.

The woman looked much the same aside from the age lines around her mouth. The last time she had seen Abby she had been distantly looking out the window as Rudy and Bonnie had played in their back yard. Before the woman left Rudy had been a loving and attentive father but afterward Rudy had stayed out of town for the most part. He hadn't liked to stay home and face the memory of their family once being home. Whatever tolerance she had for the woman had long ago gone for the hurt that she had caused both her brother and Bonnie. "You don't get to call me that anymore," Bernadette frowned, "It's been how many years since I've seen you? To what do I owe this honor?"

Abby sighed. She had not been anticipating a warm reception and she was of the same mind as Bernadette. She didn't really deserve one. However, she didn't have time to rehash the past or the reasons for her actions. "Listen," Abby exhaled, "You don't like me and I don't like you. We established that a long time ago but I'm here to see my daughter."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Your daughter?" Bernadette laughed, "Since when."

Abby opened her mouth to protest but stopped as another woman that Bernadette hadn't noticed before. Though, the woman and Abby had the same eyes, this woman's skin was slightly darker in shade and her hair as a light brown rather than black. She was taller than Abby as well thought her angular features brought Sheila Bennett's late husband to mind. "We don't have time for this," the woman frowned, eyeing Abby and nodding at Bernadette.

"Bernie," Abby introduced, "This is Lucy Bennett. She's a cousin." Bernadette blinked at her and Abby bit her bottom lip the gesture bringing Bonnie to mind. "Come on, Bernie," Abby begged, "I need to see my Bonbon. It's important. There's a chance that she could be in trouble."

Bernadette frowned, becoming concerned. "What kind of trouble and how would you even know? How did you even know she was with me?"

"I called Rudy," Abby revealed, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Contrary to what you believe I do care about my daughter and I have kept an eye on her over the years."

"Look Abby," Bernadette muttered, "If Bonnie is really in trouble I would love to help you but she isn't here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Abby and Lucy asked at the same time, both women wearing expressions of alarm. Lucy had not seen Bonnie for some time but there had been a reason why the woman had not been able to stay when Bonnie had asked her to.

"She's moved out the night before last," Bernadette told them, "She's been staying with her boyfriend but if you had been keeping as good an eye on her as you claimed then you would have known that."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to think about the details that she had gotten about Bonnie from the last few calls that she had had with Rudy. Because of the situation she limited herself to only so many calls a year, but she had always gotten as many details from him as she possibly could about their daughter. "You mean she went back to Mystic Falls to stay with Jeremy and Elena Gilbert?"

It was Bernadette's turn to look confused. "No," she said, "I mean I think she mentioned a Jeremy and Elena before but it was in passing. Her boyfriend's name is Niklaus. Has a house near Bourbon Street."

"Niklaus," Abby scowled, "As in Klaus….as in Klaus Mikaelson?"  
Bernadette nodded and was taken aback as both women's expressions fell. "What's going on?" she demanded, "What's the big deal? Niklaus is a gentlemen and he adores Bonnie and they seem happy."

Abby shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen Bernie there's something that you should know," she said, carefully, "Something that Rudy and I should have told you a long time ago. I'll tell you and then you have to tell me exactly where Bonnie is."

**:::**

Finding a witch willing to help him was easier than Jeremy Gilbert had thought. He had walked into one bar in the quarter and mentioned Bonnie's name to the bartender and one had sought him out.

Her name was Sophie Deveraux. She had dark hair, tan skin, and a tribal tattoo on her shoulder. She had listened to his situation and promised rather amiably to help him if he could get Bonnie to meet them behind the bar so that they could have a talk. She wanted her help resurrecting her sister. Jeremy knew that Bonnie had brought him back from the dead and so her figured she was likely powerful enough to do the same for Jane-Anne.

Sophie was apparently taking a risk in helping him as the witches of the quarter were barred from using magic. However, there was no going back for Jeremy. He couldn't ask Bonnie to get rid of Anna and Vicki, he had to do it on his own without her knowing.

Elena had been attempting to call him but Jeremy ignored her calls. He had instead called Bonnie and after some initial reluctance she agreed to meet him. It wasn't until then that Sophie had performed the spell and to Jeremy's surprise it seemed to have worked. No matter how much he thought about Anna or Vicki, neither of them had popped up.

In a way he was sad and he wished that he had gotten to say goodbye to Anna at least. However, it didn't really matter. They were dead and they weren't coming back. Bonnie was very much alive and even if his feelings for her had changed, she was at the very least attainable.

Jeremy waited at the back of the bar for Bonnie to appear. She was taking longer than he thought to be necessary and he knew from the way that Sophie was peeking out every ten minutes that she was getting impatient. It was really late and Damon was beginning to wonder if she would even come.

Jeremy jolted at the sound of heels clicking on the ground. He turned and frowned as Bonnie walked toward him. He could barely recognize her. Her hair was shorter and her facial expression was harder. The dress she was wearing wasn't something he could ever really imagine her wearing. "Bonnie?"

She nodded as she stopped in front of him. "Hey," she said, attempting to smile but failing, "Look Jeremy, I just came to say goodbye."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked. He was a little astonished. He had finally done the right thing and now it seemed that she was ready to break up with him. "Look, I know I have been kind of distant this summer but I had my reasons."

Bonnie shook her head slightly. "I'm sure that you did," she shrugged, "Just like I have my reasons for ending things now. Elena will probably tell you this later so I'll just get it over with. I'm not going back Mystic Falls. I'm staying here. I don't really have a choice. Klaus he…turned me and I can't go back."

Jeremy blinked at her. "So you're a vampire now?" He asked. She nodded and he sighed. "Okay so you'll have to adjust but you can still come back to Mystic Falls I mean look at Caroline and all of the other vampires that have lived there."

"I can't explain in any way that you would understand but I can't go back and even if I could …the two of us," she shook her head, "We don't work anymore. And I just told you that I was a vampire now and you had no reaction."

Jeremy reached out and touched her hand but she pulled away from him. "But it matters to me," Bonnie frowned, "I'm something I hate now. I'm just like the thing I have been fighting so hard against and you know that and you didn't even ask me if I was alright or how I felt about it. I care about you and I always will but we can't be together."

Bonnie was almost glad for the distance that had grown between them because if they had been as close as they once were if would have been harder to let him go. But she still would have had to let him go. There was no room for him in what her life had become, in the situation that she was now trapped in. If Klaus was willing to harm Marcel for befriending Bonnie she knew that he would have no issue with killing Jeremy were they to even try to stay together.

Besides that, even if she didn't want to admit it, as much as she was repulsed by Klaus she was beginning to be attracted to him as well. She was growing accustomed to their connection to one another and even now it was hard for her to be away from him and she could feel him becoming agitated at the distance. It would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoy having an effect on someone like Klaus as well.

"You seem to have made up your mind about this," Jeremy said, throwing up his hands, "I guess I don't get a say right?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to tell him that he could go ahead and say what he needed to say even if it wouldn't change anything when the back door of the bar opened and a woman walked out of the back. Bonnie shook her head as she felt the remnants of power, not just a woman, a witch.

"This isn't really a good time Sophie," Jeremy commented as she turned to face the woman slightly.

However, she didn't look at all perturbed by his words. "We had a deal," she reminded him, "I get rid of your ghostly ex-girlfriends and you arrange a meeting with you current one."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the exchange and glanced between the woman and Jeremy. "What is she talking about Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

Frowning at the other witch, he sighed before turning back to Bonnie. "I've been seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna all summer," he muttered, "I guess they were the consequences of brining me back from the dead."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Bonnie questioned further. She was met with silence and she shook her head. "I don't have time for this," she said, thinking that she needed to get back to Klaus before he came after her, "I said what I needed to say and now I'm leaving."

She turned to walk away but the woman moved forward and objected. "Listen," she said, "There are witches here that would have you dead for the right price but I just want to talk. I need your help."

Bonnie turned back and around and eyed the woman. "I don't know you and to be honest I don't really care to," she rubbed her the sides of her head with her fingers in irritation as she heard the faint echo of Klaus calling her, "I have to go so whatever deal you had with him, consider it null and void."

Bonnie moved to leave again and found herself stuck to the spot that she was in. Scowling she crossed her arms over her chest. "Look lady," Bonnie sighed, "If I don't kill you the people that are going to come looking for me will so I suggest that you let this go."

Jeremy seemed surprised by the conviction in Bonnie's voice. "Bonnie you're not a killer," he said.

"The boy is right," Sophie said, "You're too good for that. I know about your family. Your line. You wouldn't hurt a fly if you can help it."

"Maybe before," Bonnie agreed, "But now my blood is not my own and my maker is getting angrier by the minute. He's coming for me and all that he asks is that I bide my time here so that he can kill you himself." Klaus was in her head now and she was allowing it. Showing him any and everything about the location that she was in that would assist in helping him find her.

"Even if you could attack me," Sophie shrugged, "I would have to release you in order for that to happen and I'm not dumb enough to do that."

Bonnie felt her own power surge to the surface. "Who said I couldn't break free from your hold myself?" She asked. She took a step forward and the woman took a step backward and hesitated. Bonnie knew that she could run now that she was free but that would mean leaving Jeremy in the line of fire and even if this situation was his doing and they had just broken up, she didn't want him dead. "So are you going to walk away or am I going to have to force you?"

"Who says that I'm alone?" Sophie said. Bonnie watched as witches came out of the shadows and she rolled her eyes. She had never been in a one on one fight with a witch before and now she was dealing with at least five. "We just want some of your blood," Sophie reasoned, "That's it. No one has to get hurt and you could save a lot of people."

Bonnie searched her head for Klaus, for guidance. "_Fight_," she heard his voice say, "_You are stronger then all of them put together. They are nothing. You are everything. I'm close. Fight until I get there._" Bonnie still felt uncertain but she had no real choice but to listen. "If you want my blood," she said aloud, trying to hide her confusion as to why they would want it, "You'll have to kill me first."

"There's an idea," Sophie said, raising her hand to attack. Before she could even recite the spell Bonnie sent her flying into the nearest wall.

**:::**

There was anger and then there was the complete and utter rage that Klaus was feeling at the moment. When Stefan had come back into the party alone he had been suspicious. But the vampire insisted that Bonnie had simply needed some time to cool down after the confrontation that she had had with the doppelganger. However, as the time passed Klaus grew more and more impatient.

Then after waiting a total of ten minutes he had gone out to look for her. When he couldn't sense her and knew she wasn't close her had recruited, his sister, Stefan, and Marcel to help. A few of Marcel's men had joined them and it wasn't long before Klaus sensed the Bonnie was in danger.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said, as he walked beside him, "I shouldn't have left her alone."

Klaus shook his head as they rounded the corner. "It isn't your job to protect her," he said, "It's mine." He had fallen short and with each bout of panic and pain that he could feel coming from Bonnie he was reminded of it. "If something happens to her…," he trailed, his mind a image of mayhem and destruction.

"It won't," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter," Klaus spat, "Either way everyone involved has to die." His tone was matter of fact and left no room for argument. His thoughts had one track. Everything was centered on Bonnie. She was close, he could feel it.

Stefan watched as Klaus quickened his steps. The only reason that he hadn't sped ahead of them was that he was the only person who could sense Bonnie. The only person who knew where she was. So he would have to lead them to her. Still he could tell that they weren't moving fast enough for Klaus's tastes and the hybrid was getting impatient.

"We're close," Klaus said, interrupting Stefan's thoughts, "Move it. If she dies you all die." His tone was menacing, but it was serious. There was no room for argument and no exception to the rule. Not even his sister, who stood silent as a grave at Marcel's side. His mind, his head, was full of Bonnie and there was no room for anything else.

Klaus quickened his pace as he heard the sound of her heartbeat. Heard her voice. He was sure they could all hear her too and so he finally felt comfortable enough to use his speed and left them all behind, not caring if they followed.

As he rounded the corner and walked behind the bar he could see Bonnie still fighting. Two of the witches were incapacitated and Jeremy Gilbert lay unconscious near the bar's back door, probably Bonnie's doing to get him out of the way and protect him. Three of the witches were left standing but their powers were weakening and Klaus knew that they wouldn't last long.

He was about to go for the strongest one when Bonnie suddenly turned toward him, sensing his presence. "Klaus," she said, smiling. Her eyes were full of hope and relief. But then one of the witches took advantage of moment of inattention and sent a discarded piece of pipe flying through the air and into Bonnie's chest and right through her heart and out the other side.

Klaus could feel as if it had pierced through him and the scream that left him was animalistic as he watched Bonnie fall to the ground. He didn't even notice when the other's came up behind him. A few of them chasing after the witches that were trying to flee.

Klaus moved forward, slowly kneeling down next to her body. No pulse. No heartbeat. Nothing. He could feel the connection between them starting to fade. He placed his hand over the still bleeding wound as if the blood loss where the problem. Her eyes were open, blank, staring up at the night.

"Bonnie don't do this," he said, "Please don't do this." He felt as if he had lost a limb. The pain was unbearable. "Open your eyes," he order, "Come back to me."

Stefan, Rebekah, and Marcel watched over Klaus's shoulder. All three were experiencing a sense of loss but they had known death. Seen it before. And even without that factor, they knew it would never affect them then way it was affecting Klaus to lose her.

Rebekah stepped forward. "Nik," she said, softly, "She's gone."

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head, "She has too much strength. Too much power to die this easily. And if she is then we'll brining her back."

"Magic isn't that simple," Marcel said sadly.

"It has to be," Klaus cried, "I was supposed to protect her. She was distracted and even before I let her go out alone." He looked down at her silently willing her to some sign of life.

He continued to listen, for something, anything that would prove his sister's words to be false. After what seemed like an eternity he heard her heart began to beat. The sound was faint a first, so faint that he thought he was imagining it, but then it grew strong. He ran his hand gingerly over the wound and felt it beginning to heal.

"She's healing," he whispered, his tone full of awe, "I told you she was strong."

They all frowned, for a moment thinking that Klaus had gone insane, knowing that there was no way it could be possible. But then Bonnie blinked. Then gasped and then her hand reached up and touched Klaus's face.

"I thought I had lost you," he said, as he placed a hand over her.

"I knew you would come for me," Bonnie replied and he wondered if she realized the magnitude of what she had just done.

Rebekah, Stefan, and Marcel shared a look, all wondering the same thing. What the hell had just happened?

**:::**

They had wanted her blood. The question was why and Klaus had no real answer. His blood, he could understand. His death he could understand. He didn't mind being the target. But no one could ever target his witch. For any reason. He wouldn't allow it.

He sat in the living room of the aging house, wanting to drink but needed to be sober for Bonnie. She needed him. She needed his head clear. She was upstairs. Showering. Crying. Questioning. Asking herself things Klaus should have been able to answer.

The witches had not been killed but they had been tortured. Marcel and Stefan had seen to that. He knew that Bonnie wouldn't like it but he could not let it stand. Could not let them think they could go after him without consequence. He was surprised that Stefan had stayed since Damon and the Gilberts were who the hell cared where. The last time Klaus had seen Bonnie's former beau he had been left unconscious in the alley that they had found Bonnie in. They hadn't bothered to contact his sister of the other Salvatore. No one cared about his wellbeing, not even Bonnie at the moment.

His sister was the only other person in the house and he wouldn't speak to anyone. Not until he spoke to Bonnie. He could feel her even now. Getting dressed. Going into his room, not in search of him but for something else, for she knew where he was. Always she knew when they were close enough to one another.

Coming down the stairs. Through the foyer. Talking briefly to Rebekah. Laughing. Smiling. Heading toward him again. Closing herself off so that he could not feel her turmoil. It wasn't working. Still she forged ahead, coming into the living room.

He opened his eyes once she stood before. She was wearing one of his shirt. A black one with long sleeves. The thing she had gone into his room for. "I'm sorry," he said, running a hand over his face, "What happened tonight shouldn't have happened."

She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of him, still so close that their knees touched. "This isn't your fault," Bonnie frowned, "I was upset but I should have told you where I was going and why. I didn't think to bring you with me because I knew I had to talk to Jeremy and I thought… or rather I didn't think he would do something so stupid. But it doesn't matter now. It's over."

"I'm supposed to protect you," he said, looking down.

"And you did," she insisted, reaching out and grabbing his hands, "You came for me and I knew you would. I've never been so sure of anything in my life and when I saw you…I knew that I would be safe." Ordinarily, she wouldn't have bothered to reassure him but something inside of her was forcing her to do so.

He tugged her forward and she stood. There was a surreal moment when he whispered, "If anything had happened to you…" and she wondered what the end of that statement would be. His plans would be ruined perhaps. Or perhaps he would have to turn another witch. That was a possibility as well. She stiffened slightly as he pulled her to stand in between his legs. "I wanted to kill them," he continued as he wrapped his arms around her middle, "You should have let me." He buried his face in her stomach for a moment, before leaning back and looking up with her, his eyes saying something that she couldn't quite place. "I can't lose you," he said, "Do you understand?"  
She reached down in spite of herself and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand," she whispered.

Bonnie heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Rebekah watching them. She frowned at the fact that she hadn't noticed the other original even enter the room.

Klaus turned his head toward his sister, but his arms remained around her. "What is it Rebekah?"

Rebekah studied Bonnie's face and seemed to be searching for something, before she turned back to Klaus. "We have some visitors," she said, "Or rather Bonnie does."

Bonnie looked at her perplexed as Klaus stood, his arms falling from her. She watched as Rebekah gestured toward whoever was standing just outside the room to enter. She recognized the first person after a moment. "Lucy?" Bonnie frowned in confusion, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The woman smiled at her as she walked fully into the room but Bonnie didn't return it. She was confused and wary after the dealing with the witches of the quarter. She would have to learn more about her craft. Her power was useless if she didn't know how to use it.

"We talked to you Aunt Bernadette," Lucy revealed, "Told her everything about you, about the supernatural and she told us where to find you."

"We?" Bonnie asked. She walked around the couch to stand before Lucy, Klaus walking up to stand behind her.

"Your mother and I," Lucy said after a moment.

Bonnie shook her head. "That's impossible," she frowned, "My mother doesn't give a damn about me. I haven't seen or heard from her in over twelve years."

Lucy moved to speak but stopped as Abby Bennett entered the room. She could tell that a part of Bonnie recognized the woman by the look in the girl's eyes. "Hello, Bonnie," Abby said, offering a smile.

Bonnie shook her head taking a step backward, stopping as she bumped into Klaus's chest. He reached forward slightly and took her hand and suddenly she felt surer of herself. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Klaus," she said, "This is my cousin Lucy and apparently my mom….I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Abby," she responded, quietly looking down.

They stared at each other and Bonnie noted that their features in many ways were similar. She saw her grams in the woman as well and that did more to dampen her already dulling mood. "Why are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"We're here to help you," Lucy said.

"Well," Bonnie sighed, "I'm a little beyond help at this point. So far I've been turned into a vampire witch hybrid. Sired to the first hybrid. Attacked by witches who want my blood. And that is just this summer. I could go over the last twelve years or so but why?" She glanced from Lucy to the woman who claimed to be her mother. She had been hoping to shock them. However, they looked back at her straight-faced. "You don't look surprised by any of this," she said, "Why is that?"

"Because we knew that this would happen," Abby sighed, "Just like we know why the witches wanted your blood and probably still want. And they won't be the only ones."

Bonnie blinked at her not sure how to respond. "Explain," Klaus demanded, saving her the trouble.

Abby scowled as she eyed him. "I'm here to speak to my daughter and only my daughter," she said.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him," Bonnie stated, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Abby said, "He's involved as well so I guess it doesn't matter much." She swallowed before she continued. "When I was pregnant the spirits told me and my mother that you would die young," Abby revealed, "Not just die young, but you would be turned. Turned by a creature that was of wolf, witch, and vampire blood and that your blood would change a result. Or rather what lay dormant in your blood would surface."

"What do you mean what lay dormant?" Klaus frowned. As far as he knew the Bennett line was a witch line. He didn't know what else there was besides what was in is blood.

"Your family may have produced the first vampires but the Bennett line produced the first immortals," Abby replied, "Long ago there was a woman in our line named Qetsiyah. She and her lover Silas were both very powerful. The came together to create an elixir that would grant them immortality. However, when she drank it, Qetsiyah didn't realize that she was with child. While the baby did not become immortal, it affected her blood and her power. After she was born as punishment for breaking the balance Qetsiyah and Silas were imprisoned on the other side. Their child was given to Qetsiyah's sister to raise and our line started with her, our blood is her blood."

"What does that mean exactly?" Bonnie asked, "And who was this Silas guy anyway?"  
"He's an ancestor of the Salvatore," Abby said, "We're related to them…distantly. That is why Emily trusted Damon with the protection of our line and why mom placed so much faith in Stefan and she was willing to save him…even if it meant her own death."

"You know about Grams?" Bonnie asked, her guilt resurfacing.

Abby nodded. "I know," she said, "She doesn't want you to feel guilty anymore. She talks to me sometime. From the other side. She wants you to know that she knew what would happen. That it was her choice."

Bonnie bit her lip and used her free hand to wipe at the tear that had fallen at the words. "The rest," she said, "Needing to change the subject. Explain the rest."

"Like I said," Abby continued, "Our line holds the blood of those immortals but it remained dormant, due to the actions of the witches on the other side. They intended to keep the balance so they couldn't allow the spell Qetsiyah used to be replicated and they couldn't allow our blood to interfere with the balance either. That was the whole reason the vampire spell was even necessary to create the Originals. Prior to that Qetsiyah's way had been the only way. Qetsiyah knew that if we were ever able to access what was in our blood, there could be endless ways in which we could cheat death, endless spells that could be created. Even ones that could open the door to the other side and free her. The problem is that every witch has to answer to the spirits, the only way to break from them is to not be one. But without being a witch there were no powers. She needed it both ways, and that wasn't possible until the first hybrid was created. A creature with the blood of a witch, a werewolf, and vampire. The key to combining the species. Klaus. All that was left would be to have someone in our line brought into his path. But she needed someone strong enough. The strongest since her, and that Bonnie was always destined to be you. The last of the Bennett line. Even before you were born she has been working on the other side to get you into Klaus's path so that he could turn you into something that is both witch and vampire but more powerful than both, so that you could unlock the secret of immortality hidden in our blood. Something that can't die. The spirits have been fighting her. Trying to weaken her. Trying to weaken you and police her power. The original witch fought, commissioning withes from the other side to kill Klaus with promises of power and a number of other things. To kill you, before she realized that you could not be killed. I have been fighting her as well. But she won. You and Klaus are together just as she had planned but the consequences of her machinations are going to be much greater than even she imagine."

The spirits had been attempting to make Bonnie weaker. Immediately Bonnie's mind went to the nose bleeds. This was too much information. She didn't know what to make of it and still she had more questions. "You said you fought her," she asked, "What do you mean? Have your seen her?"

Abby shook her head. "No," she frowned, "Before you were born your grandmother and I researched the originals. Klaus. Every connection we had to their line. Every possible motivation. We found out that a big part of the reason that he wanted to access his werewolf side and break the curse was because of his fear of a hunter named Mikael that also happened to a vampire and his mother's husband. After you were born I waited a few years before hunting him down and entombing him hoping that it would make Klaus end his crusade to break the hybrid curse since he would no longer have anything to fear. No breaking of the curse. No hybrid. No one for Qetsiyah to send after you and you would be safe. Live a normal happy life."

"You're the one who entombed Mikael?" Klaus interrupted. He shouldn't have been surprised. She was a Bennett witch after all and apparently their line was even more powerful than he knew. And Bonnie, she would never die, could never die. He could have her by his side forever.

"Not that it changed anything," Abby said, cutting into Klaus's thoughts, "You weren't just in it to be strong enough to stop Mikael, you were in it for the power. And I'm sure you knew that there was a chance that Mikael wouldn't stay trapped forever. So you pressed forward in breaking the curse anyway. But entombing Mikael took more power than I expected and I knew that I couldn't protect my daughter if I was week so I've spent the last few years trying to find a way to get my power back to what they were and finally I've done that."

Bonnie still didn't understand why the woman couldn't have called her. Come to visit her at least once. She seemed to know a lot about her and her life and so she could have been a part of it. Especially after her grandmother died. "So why did the witches want my blood?"

"You have your blood and Klaus's blood," Lucy said, "There's no telling what spells could be created. The ways in which you could cheat death. The beings that you could create. Many believe they can use your blood to recreate Qetsiyah's spell and they're probably right. But the possible power doesn't end there. I know one of the witches that came for you tonight was hoping to use your blood to resurrect her sister. Between you and Klaus, the spirits are null and void. Your very existence has completely destroyed the balance and the witches on the other side are at a loss as to how to remedy it."

Bonnie let go of Klaus's hand, not wanting to feel his smugness and vindication. She was tired of this. Tired of power. Tired of her life being disrupted. She hadn't even accepted the fact that she was a vampire and now to find out that she was truly immortal. Perhaps Klaus was too, he had drank her blood. This was too weird. Her whole life had been manipulated and orchestrated by witches that she couldn't even see. And for what. To keep her from or lead her to Klaus? And it all made sense. Even her inheriting the power of all those witches. The spirits likely hoped that on the night of the sacrifice Bonnie would have killed Klaus and died from the use of all of that power. Eliminating them both in one swoop. She had trusted the spirits more time than not and they had been out to destroy her. But now that she thought about it, the only ones who had ever been of any real help to her had been her Grams and Emily. "I can't do this right now," she said to no one in particular.

She walked out of the room and ignoring the voices that called after her.

**:::**

Bonnie sat in the middle of her bed, legs crossed and eyes staring blankly ahead. She had lost her best friend and her boyfriend, met her mother, and learn that she was immortal in one night. She wasn't processing anything at all.

She looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. She knew exactly who was on the other side without being able to see them. She could feel him. She could always feel him. She tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. It was his. It smelled like him. It was, much to her dismay, the only thing that was making her feel better and so she knew his presence would calm her as well. "Come in," she called, staring down at the red sheets on the bed.

The door open and Klaus entered but she didn't look up. He stared her down at her as he closed the door behind him. "I'd like to talk to you," he said, carefully. There was a wide array of emotions flowing off of her and none of them were positive.

"Okay," Bonnie said softly as she raised her eyes to look at him finally. She patted the bed in front of her with her hand. She watched as he sat down in front of her. "Did my mother leave?"

Klaus nodded. "She did, but she didn't go far," he told her, "She's staying with your aunt now. As is your cousin Lucy. She wanted me to tell you that she is ready to talk whenever you are."

Bonnie wasn't sure that she would ever be ready to talk to her mother. Even knowing why she really left didn't take away the sting of her absence all these years and she still wasn't sure that she could trust her. The hour was much too late to call her father and get his opinion on the matter and even if she could there was no guarantee he would answer the phone and if he did….there was no guarantee that he would want to discuss anything to do with her mother or her powers.

She had questions about what she was, and what she could do but she didn't want to address them all in one night.

"You must be happy about this," she said changing the subject, as she eyed him, "You've discovered the key to true immortality. My blood and your blood. Created all new ways to cheat death."

He had changed out of the clothes he had worn to the party, now wearing a shirt similar to the one that she had stolen from his dresser drawer and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. He reached out and ran a finger along her bare leg, stopping as he reached the pink shorts that were peeking out from beneath his shirt that she was wearing. "I won't say I'm not pleased by the discovery," he said, "That I'm not proud in what I have created in you but…I wouldn't say that I was particularly happy about it."

Bonnie frowned. "Why not?" She knew how much he wanted supernatural notoriety. Power. Now he basically had limitless amounts of both.

"Because," he said, his expression serious, "I know how much this scares you. I can feel it." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to be afraid. I promised to take care of you and I will," he vowed.

Bonnie frowned, pulling her hand away. "It's not like I can die," Bonnie shrugged, though she still didn't know how she felt about that, "So I don't really need looking after."

"You might not be able to die," Klaus pressed, "But there are still ways to harm you. You can still get hurt and I don't want you heart."

She wanted to believe he was being genuine but at the same time she didn't. She needed to find some ulterior motive or she would soften toward even more than she had already and she couldn't do that. "Let me guess," she sighed, "You want to keep me out of harm's way so only you can use me to create some immortal witch army or bring a bunch of your old allies back from the dead."

"I don't need an army," he frowned, "I have you. You're enough."

"I've never been enough for anyone," Bonnie said, before she could stop herself. She looked away from him, having revealed more about herself than she ever intended to reveal, especially to him.

"Neither have I," Klaus said. He reached out and cupped the side of her face causing her to look up at him once more. "I know what that feels like," he told her, "So I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it. Especially not to you. You _are _enough. You're _more _than enough. I don't need any others. Just you."

Bonnie shook her head, feeling as if she might cry. "I'm tired," she murmured. She had wanted those words all her life and it frustrated her that when they had finally come they had come from him.

"Get some rest then," Klaus said, his hand falling to his side. He stood and walked around the bed to turn off the bed side lamp. When the room was pitched in darkness, he listened as she got underneath the covers.

Klaus moved to leave the room but stopped as Bonnie's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. "Would you stay for a little while until I fall asleep?" She whispered.

"Yes," he nodded, though she could hardly make out the nod in the dark.

He climbed in on the opposite side of the bed and hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe I was wrong," Bonnie said, as she closed her eyes, "Maybe you can take care of me. Maybe you're the one who's supposed to."

"You heard what your mother said," he answered, "Even before you were born, you were meant for me. We're fated."

Bonnie shut her eyes tighter trying to block out the words even as a part of her accepted them. She hadn't thought about it in those terms. Fated. He was always supposed to be her sire. She was meant to die by his hands so they she could live on without fear of death. Fated. She hated the word but she didn't know what else to call it.

_**End Notes: I know a lot of shit just got revealed which is why I had to cut so much out. Lol. So next chapter more than likely, some Stebekah and some Rebel. Klaus and Bonnie approach the wolves. Marcel asks Davina about what she has heard about Bonnie from the other side. Bonnie and Abby have a heart to heart. So what did you guys think? **_


End file.
